Perfect Couple Season 2
by D3Fan
Summary: Renamon and Guilmon are together, but what will they do when thier tamers start to love each other as well? Final Chapter: Part two and the conclusion of my story. New love, new life, a new destiny and a new evil all wrapped up in one chapter, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Rika's secret

Perfect Couple Season 2  
  
Disclaimer: Hi everyone I'm back!! Sorry this took so long to get out, I had school problems, anyway if you haven't read the first season of Perfect couple than I'll update you to speed. In season one Renamon tried desperately to tell Guilmon that she loved him. However every time she did, something would interrupt them, a crying shame huh?  
  
Renamon: "But I told him in the end!!"  
  
Me: *coughs* "more like he told you…"  
  
Renamon: "Are you trying to start a fight?!" * Unsheathes her claws*  
  
Me: *Gulps* "No ma'am!"  
  
Renamon: "Good"  
  
Me: "Getting back to what I was saying, indeed they did get together at the end after Myotismon's defeat, and this is also where Rika told Renamon that night that she loves Takato."  
  
Guilmon: "Yeah that shocked me to, I'm still trying to get over it and…." * see's Renamon looking at him seductively* "Jay gotta go!" * Grabs Renamon's hand and the two run off*  
  
Me: * Sweatdrops* "Ook they'll be gone for a while, so I'm done talking, now on to Chapter 1! And as a side note I don't own digimon!"  
  
Chapter 1: Rika's secret  
  
Bright sunlight hit her in the face, causing her to moan and roll onto her side. " I gotta move my bed," she muttered. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Renamon still asleep in her bed. Rika smiled, remembering what had happened the day before. Myotismon had attacked both Renamon and Guilmon, trying to absorb their data to strengthen himself. At first they were loosing, and loosing badly. Then a miracle came, Growlmon had digi-volved on his own without Takato into GrandGrowlmon. Myotismon was defeated and everything went well, in more ways than one. " Renamon and Guilmon," Rika chuckled, " who'd a thought?" Getting up, she stretched for a few minutes before walking over to Renamon. " Renamon time to get up," she said gently while shaking her. As her partner slowly shook the sleep from her eyes, Rika thought only one thing. Did she remember what I said last night?   
  
" Good morning Rika," she said. " Morning Renamon, did you sleep well?" The fox digimon grinned, " Better than you think." Rika took one look at Renamon's face and frowned. " I don't even want to know what you dreamed about Guilmon," she said. Renamon gave her a sly look. " Why Rika, what ever do you mean?" she said in an innocent voice. Rika made a disgusted face while Renamon simply chuckled. " Rika?" "Yes Renamon?" " About last night, you know before we went to sleep…" " Yeah, what about it?" " Do you actually love Takato?" Rika remained silent for a few minutes after that. " I-I do," she said. Renamon nodded, " That's what I thought." After saying this Renamon immediately fainted again. " Now this is getting ridiculous," muttered Rika as she stepped over Renamon and into the bathroom.  
  
Renamon blinked and sat up. She had fainted again; the news of Rika loving Takato shocked her once more. I can't believe it she thought. Getting up off the floor she heard the water running in the bathroom. Rika's in the shower, I guess that means she doesn't need me right now. Going to Rika's drawer, she managed to find paper and a pen. Acting quickly, she left Rika a note telling her she was going to be with Guilmon. " I still can't believe we got together, it's like a dream come true," she sighed. Looking out through the window, Renamon reflected on the past day's events. I should apologize to Takato for kicking him; he deserves that much. She was about to leave when she realized something. " Rika likes Takato," she whispered, " so maybe I can help her by finding out if he likes her!" Renamon knew she couldn't ask Takato directly, so she had to go to the only person that could ask, Guilmon. " This may lead to our first fight, but I have to do this for Rika!" With that said, she disappeared as she always did.  
  
Guilmon was sleeping when Renamon phased in, his breathing coming in deep peaceful breathes. He's cute when he sleeps! Renamon thought as she slowly made her way towards her new mate. " Guilmon," she whispered next to his ear, " Guilmon time to get up love." He snorted and rolled over, which made her giggle. " Playing hard to get are we?" she asked. Grinning like a…well…fox, Renamon carefully put herself over him. " Oh Guilmon…" she began. " Hmm…wha?" he replied groggily. " Look up" she said. He did so, only to see Renamon right above him. " Gah…don't do that!" he cried. She chuckled and bent down to kiss him. " Morning love," she said before they engaged in a deep kiss. As they finished, Guilmon looked up at her and smiled. " I got to admit," he said while chuckling, " That's one heck of a way to start the day!" She giggled and laid her head on his chest while he stroked her back with his claws. " So what brings you here?" he asked. Renamon looked down at him and smiled. " I need your help with something." " What's that?" Renamon gulped inwardly, the time had come. Here goes nothing, she thought. Renamon took a deep breath and explained her plan to him.  
  
" You want me to do what?!" he asked in disbelief. She nodded at him and he shook his head. " Why would you want me to ask Takato if he liked Rika?!" " Because she likes him, and I want to find out if he feels the same to for her!" Guilmon sighed and looked at her, then started to grin. " And what's in it for me?" he asked. " What do you mean?" " What I mean is what do I get for doing this?" he smirked. Renamon grinned and motioned him to come closer. As he did, she kissed him again, this time with a fiery passion that he never thought she was capable of. Breaking the kiss, she bent closer to his ear and whispered into it, " You'll get more of that plus…" She didn't get to finish because he was already up and running to Takato's house. " That's my mon," Renamon giggled before disappearing from the cave.  
  
Author's notes: YES!! Chapter 1 done, am I great or what?! sorry it took so long, I've been having trouble with school lately, a lot of homework. Any way stay tuned for chapter 2 real soon, I promise! 


	2. Chapter 2: Takato's feelings

Perfect Couple Season 2  
  
Disclaimer: I'm here again with Chapter 2, good for me, school has been really hectic lately, I'm graduating high school at the end of may so everyone of my teachers are pouring on the homework :(. I hate to say it, but updates will be slow for a while.  
  
Rika: Oh well to bad for you.  
  
Me: Don't rub it in!  
  
Rika: ^___^!  
  
Me: * sweat drops* Ok here's chapter 2 everyone!  
  
Rika: This better be good!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Takato's feelings  
  
Seventeen-year-old Takato Matsuda sat at his window, staring out at the blue sky. It was a Saturday, not much to do except stay in the house. With the destruction of the D-reaper four years ago not a lot of wild digimon had been appearing. It was during this break when Takato had fallen in love with her, completely forgetting about Jeri when he found at she had the hots for Ryo. He looked back up at the sky once more, almost picturing her beautiful face. " Rika, you may not know it but you have someone's heart, I wish I could tell you." Takato sighed after that. He knew that if he told Rika then he would probably escape with just a broken arm. She wasn't the type to let someone get that close to her, especially him. " Who am I kiddin?" he said out loud, " I'm seventeen and she still calls me goggle-head." Groaning he flopped back down onto his bed. He was there for only a few minutes when someone knocked on the door. " Come in," he muttered.  
  
Guilmon opened the door slowly at the sound of his tamer's voice. Normally, Guilmon would stay away from Takato's house, as to not frighten his parents. But with the D-reaper incident, he and the others were seen as heroes, being able to go anywhere they wanted. " Hi Takato!" he cried. Takato chuckled at his friend; Guilmon had the ability to cheer anyone up regardless of how depressed they were. " Hello Guilmon," he chuckled while sitting up, " what brings you here?" " Takato I want to talk to you about relationships," he said flatly. " Relationships?!" Guilmon nodded, " Yeah because I'm in one!" Takato nearly jumped out of his skin. " What? With who?!" " Renamon." The dino digimon watched silently as Takato's face twisted into a shocked expression. " Renamon?! Are you serious?!" Guilmon nodded and then gave his tamer a confused look. " Well yeah I thought you knew," he said, " I said that I loved her while we were fighting Myotismon." Takato blushed a bit and looked down. " I guess I wasn't paying attention," he said, " I was thinking of something at the time." Guilmon grinned; Takato had fallen into his trap. " Something or someone?" he said.  
  
Takato looked up quickly at his partner. " W-What did you say?" he stammered. Guilmon simply shrugged his shoulders. " Well I was only wondering if you were thinking of anyone at the time." " Of course, I was praying for you and Renamon to be all right!" Guilmon gave Takato a " yeah like I really believe that" look. Takato saw this and hung his head in defeat. " Alright, alright I was worried about Rika!" Guilmon grinned inwardly, everything was working like he wanted it to. " Worried about Rika?!" he yelled keeping up the act. Takato blushed and looked to the ground. " Guess the secret is free huh boy?" Guilmon nodded and sat next to his partner. " So tell me something Takato, why do you like Rika?" Takato looked at him and sighed. " Promise not to tell anyone?" " I promise." Takato took a breath and began listing what attracted him to Rika.  
  
" At first I thought I loved Jeri," he began, " but after I found out she liked Ryo I was upset." " What's that got to do with Rika?" questioned Guilmon. " I'm getting there," Takato said reassuringly. Guilmon shrugged and kept silent as Takato started again. " It was when we were fighting the D-reaper, when we were down in that cavern looking for Calumon." " But Takato you liked Jeri at the time, didn't you?" Takato nodded and then looked back at his partner. " I was, but I was talking about when she bio- merged with Renamon into Sakuyamon, she asked me if I was alright, not Ryo, not Henry, not any of the others, but ME!" Guilmon nodded and Takato continued. " At first I thought nothing of it, but later on she started to open up a lot, she lost her ice cold personality and actually started to be nice to others." " Yeah thank god for that!" Guilmon chuckled. Takato laughed and then looked up at the ceiling. " After all that," he continued, " she somehow always found a way to cheer me up whenever I was down, especially when I found out about Jeri." Guilmon looked at his tamer, " so you actually love her right?" " Yes." " But why don't you tell her that?" Takato looked at his friend and grinned half-heartedly. " I'm scared Guilmon, scared and worried." " Scared?!" Takato looked down. " Yeah of what her reaction might be."  
  
Meanwhile not far away from the conversing friends, a certain yellow furred fox was making her way to her mate's home. She had just finished her morning practice with Rika and had come to see if Guilmon was back yet. " I guess he is not done yet," she said to herself. Looking around she quickly became bored and decided to go near the lake. She had remembered what happened that one night, it was a very great memory for her. They had cuddled, though not as a couple, but it had still been fun for her. Arriving at her destination, she sat on the same rock where the two of them slept together. Resting on her back, she blushed as she finally realized how close they actually were. " Can't believe we were that close, almost as if we…" Her sentence stopped as her blush grew even darker. " I better stop thinking like that," she murmured, " I might do something drastic." She giggled and looked up at the sky. Hurry back love, she thought. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan Unfolds

Perfect Couple Season 2  
  
Disclaimer: It's me again, and I'm here with Chapter three of my story for everyone!  
  
Takato: Wait a sec; didn't you say that you had tons of homework to do? What gives?  
  
Me: Well yeah, but then I found out I don't need to do any of it, teachers go fig, besides what are You doing here?  
  
Takato: * Points to Rika* I'm with her where ever she goes!  
  
Me: * Muttering* Great the digimon queen and her pet dog show up.  
  
Rika: I HEARD THAT!!! * Chases me with a baseball bat* NOBODY CALLS MY TAKATO A DOG!!!  
  
Me: * While running* Quick go to chapter three, chapter three!!! * WHACK!! *  
  
Rika: Got him!  
  
Me: * In a small voice* MEDIC!!  
  
Takato: * Wincing* oh that's gotta hurt!  
  
Chapter 3: The plan unfolds  
  
" Boy you see something new everyday," Guilmon said to himself as he walked through the forest. He had finished talking with Takato about an hour ago, but stopped by Henry's home to see Terriermon. He almost started to laugh as he remembered what he saw in Henry's room. Poor Terriermon was standing in between both Susie and Lopmon, both of them dressing him in certain clothes. The look on Terriemon's face was priceless when Suzie picked up a pink frilly dress. " I wish I had a camera for that one," he chuckled. Getting closer to his cave, he could now see the blackened trees from where he and Myotismon fought. His smile became a scowl as he remembered what Myotismon did. Good riddance to him, he thought bitterly. He could still recall all those mind games Myotismon had used on both him and Renamon. He was past there now, walking down the path that led to his home. It was halfway down this path that he froze and sniffed the air. " Renamon," he said to himself. He turned and ran, following her scent. He continued on like this, following the trail until he stopped at the waterfall clearing. Looking out towards the lake, his eyes rested on a certain yellow furred fox. Renamon, and she's asleep, Guilmon thought. Looking at her sleeping form for a few more minutes an idea popped into his head. " This is going to be fun," he chuckled before walking forward.  
  
Unknown to Guilmon, Renamon was actually awake and was aware of his presence. I'll stay like this for a few more minutes, she thought, I wonder what he's going to do? As if by some miracle Renamon got her answer right away, though she really didn't like it. " Geranimo!!" she heard him yell before he jumped into the water. She was amused at this, and turned of slightly to see what was happening. What she saw however made her shudder. Apparently Guilmon had dove in with a lot of power. That would explain for the wave now coming towards her. She barely had time to let out a quick yell before the wave covered her, soaking her completely. When she got up the grinning face of her mate met her. " Have a nice nap love?" Guilmon asked. He got his answer when Renamon shoved him back into the lake.  
  
" I can't believe you did that!" she yelled again. Guilmon groaned inwardly. " I'm sorry Renamon honestly it was a joke!" he said once again. Renamon shot him a dirty look and he immediately shut up. Seeing him do this, Renamon let out a sigh and the started to laugh. " What's so funny?" he asked. " This fight," she laughed, " it's our first one since getting together!" Guilmon stared at her for a few minutes, wondering if his mate had gone insane so to speak. Renamon saw this and then got a devious smile of her own. " You know something love," she began, " there might be a way to make it up to me." Guilmon looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. " Really what's that?" " I don't think I want to tell you," she said, playing with him. " Oh really and why's that?" " Because you wouldn't be able to handle it." Guilmon was fully interested now; he really wanted to know! " Sure I could tell me!" Renamon chuckled and walked over to him. She hugged him, and while he was returning it she whispered something into his ear. Whatever it was she said caused him to turn a deep red while she chuckled. She pushed him to the ground and sat down next to him. " Now tell me about your talk with Takato first, then we talk about us."  
  
Renamon nearly jumped for joy when she heard the news. " So he does like Rika, only he's just to scared to admit it, am I right?" Guilmon nodded, " Yep exactly what he said to me. Renamon hugged her mate and gave him a passionate kiss. " Wow what was that for?!" Guilmon asked when she finished. " That," she began, " was for doing this for me." After saying that she kissed him once more. " And that?" Renamon grinned, " That was a preview of tonight." Guilmon blushed heavily and then started to laugh. " You should do this more often Renamon," he said. " What? Be like this?" Guilmon shook his head. " No I mean joke around more, you really are good at it." Renamon grinned and looked at her mate. " So how are we going to get them together, any idea's?" Guilmon looked up at his mate and shook his head. " I've got none that I can think of," he replied. She looked down at the ground crestfallen. Guilmon looked at her, he hated to see her like this. Suddenly a light came on in Guilmon's head, " I got it, I got an idea!" She jumped on him at this point, causing him to fall flat on his back. " What is it?!" she said excitedly. " When I was talking to Takato I saw a paper on his desk that was saying something about a dance at his school." Renamon kissed him again, really hard this time. " I love you!" she said, " this will be great, we'll get Takato to take Rika and then they'll confess to each other their love!" Guilmon looked at her with a smirk on his face. " Glad you like it," he said. She chuckled at this and then stood up. " I've got to go, Rika is probably looking for me." Guilmon nodded and stood up to. " Goodbye my love," he said while hugging her. " Goodbye my mate," she said as well. She turned to disappear but suddenly stopped. " Oh and Guilmon?" " Yes?" " I wasn't joking about tonight," she said mischievously before disappearing. Guilmon was motionless, but then grinned and turned to go home.  
  
Meanwhile not far away from the two digimon mates, a familiar brown-haired teen was stepping off the train. "Goodbye Ryo," muttered Jeri, " you were a great boyfriend, but I need to move on." She walked down the train to the luggage car, all the while in deep thought. " Is there something wrong Jeri?" asked her partner Leomon. Jeri was startled by his voice; she had been so lost in thought that she had forgotten he was with her. " No everything is fine Leomon," she said in her usual happy tone. Leomon nodded, but he knew that she was faking her voice. Ever since Leomon had come back to Jeri, she had made sure that where ever she went Leomon was with her. Since he was always with her now, Leomon had gotten to know some things about his tamer. He remembered the Ryo incident; Jeri had been happy with him, until recently when she went into a big depression. It was because of this that made her dump Ryo, telling him they were through over a phone. And now she was on a desperate search to find a new boyfriend, only three days after she broke up with Ryo! " Jeri," Leomon began, " don't you think your taking this boyfriend thing too seriously?" Jeri stopped and turned to look at her partner. " Leomon please try to understand," she said, " I need someone's love, not just my family's and friends, but the private love of someone else." Leomon nodded but still talked, " I do understand Jeri, but don't you think you should wait maybe a week or two more? You just broke up with Ryo three days ago!" Jeri sighed and looked at her friend. " Ryo was a great boyfriend, but for some reason I just felt I had to leave him, I need another person Leomon." Leomon looked to the ground. " I may not like what you are doing Jeri," he said, " but I wish you best of luck because you're my tamer." Jeri smiled and hugged her partner. " Come on Leomon," she said, " We have to get my things before I pay my soon to be boyfriend a visit." Leomon nodded and walked past her, leaving Jeri alone with her thoughts. Just watch, I know you had feelings for me before, I'll revive them Takato, we were meant for each other.   
  
Author's notes: There you have it, Chapter Three all said and done, hoped you liked it!  
  
Rika: If Jeri thinks she can just come waltzing back in here and take my goggle-head from me then she got another thing coming!  
  
Takato: Yeah I'm with Rika! * hugs her* what made you write about Jeri trying get me?!  
  
Me: * Sweat dropping* Well….the story called for it!  
  
Rika: * picks up bat again* I wouldn't want to use this again but if something bad does happen… * Swings it hard*  
  
Me: * gulps* I get the picture, anyway reviews appreciated and stay tuned for the next chapter if I can survive past this one! 


	4. Chapter 4: Jeri makes her move

Perfect Couple Season 2  
  
Disclaimer: Hi everyone and welcome to chapter 4, sorry I took so long getting it out, I had finals and other good news, I am officially done with high school!!  
  
Rika: Yeah, yeah congrats now tell me what your making Jeri do! * Holding ax*  
  
Me: * sweat dropping and rubbing back of head* Umm n-nothing bad I assure you!  
  
Rika: * taking a step forward* are you sure??  
  
Me: Yes!!  
  
Rika: *puts ax down* good ^__^!  
  
Me: Y-yeah so on to chapter four of my story, enjoy!  
  
Rika: * looking at ax* I got to thank Sid for giving this to me, really gets the point across ^__^!  
  
Me: * sweat drops* yeah thanks Sid  
  
Chapter 4: Jeri makes her move  
  
" Renamon please tell me why you want me to go to goggle-heads house again?" Rika asked. " I was with Guilmon," she answered, " and he said Takato wanted to talk to you about something." Rika smirked at her partners answer. " Guilmon huh? Trying to make fantasies come true I suppose?" Renamon stopped dead in her tracks and looked to the ground in a deep blush. " Rika!" she said. Rika on the other hand was laughing at her partner's expression. " I-I'm sorry Renamon," she said in-between bouts of laughter, " but you set yourself up for that one!" Renamon frowned, but then it became a smirk and then a smile, finally she to was laughing with Rika. " You want to know something even funnier?" she laughed out. "What?" Rika replied. Renamon grinned and whispered something to Rika before walking towards Takato's house. Rika stood there with her mouth wide-open, complete shock covering her face. The sentence Renamon just said to her would now be with her always. " We all ready did," is what Renamon had said.  
  
" I can't do that!!" he yelled again. Guilmon groaned inwardly and stared at his tamer and friend. " But you said you liked her, what isn't a better way to tell her you love her by asking her to the dance?" Takato looked at his partner, a hapless expression on his face. " There's plenty of reason's I shouldn't ask her," he said. " Then name them," was the reply. " Ok first off is simple, she'll say no, second instead of saying no, she insults me, third if she doesn't do the other two then she'll just avoid me, and the final one is what I'm afraid of the most." " And what's that?" " Full bodily harm," Takato gulped. Guilmon looked at his tamer and shook his head. " Believe me Takato," he said, " telling her sooner will save you a lot of pain, take me and Renamon for instance." Takato shot him a confused look. Guilmon sighed, " I never told her that I loved her when I first started feeling it, it grew and became so great that I couldn't be near her." Takato smiled, but immediately lost it when Guilmon continued. " Love does hurt Takato, not just broken love, but love that's kept bottled up, you wouldn't believe how many times I cried myself to sleep at night because of it." Takato looked at his partner and then said in a quiet voice, " just like me with Rika." Guilmon nodded and watched as Takato got off his bed. " I'll do it!" he said out loud. Guilmon would have cheered if it had not been for the sound of the doorbell ringing at that moment. " There she is!" Guilmon said, " go ask her!" Takato nodded and ran down the stairs, looking over his shoulder just in time to thank his partner. " Good luck Takato!" Guilmon yelled before looking out the window.  
  
She stood outside his door, an annoyed look on her face. " He always was late for everything," she muttered. Sighing, she leaned up against the door and waited for him. " Come on Takato," she hissed, " it doesn't take that long to answer a bell!!" Her partner was next to her, head bowed and eyes closed. " I hear voices," she heard her partner say. " Voices? Who's?" Her partner turned to look at her. " Takato's and Guilmon's," was the reply. " Guilmon?" she said, " What's he doing here?" Her partner listened for a few minutes before grinning. " Apparently he is giving Takato advice on something," came the amused response. " Advice? On what?" Her partner shrugged, " I don't know, I can't hear anything anymore." She was about to reply when she heard someone running down the stairs. " I'll be right there!" came Takato's familiar voice. She heard a crash, followed by a thud, which started to make her giggle. The footsteps got closer to the door, and she could now see the locks being opened. It opened and there stood Takato in the doorway. " Hi there Rrr.." he didn't finish, all he did was stare. " What are you doing here?!" he finally asked. She smiled and looked at him. " Takato-chan!" yelled Jeri as she jumped at him through the doorway.  
  
Guilmon became alert at that moment, and started to curse mentally when he heard the voice. What's Jeri doing here?! he thought, She's going to ruin everything! He got up, readying himself to run downstairs when the door opened. " Hello my friend how are you?" came Leomon's dignified voice. " Leomon!" he cried out, forgetting at that moment that the plan might fail. " I haven't seen you for so long where have you been!?" Leomon chuckled and walked in, making his way to Takato's bed. " I have been with Jeri," he began, " She has grown more attached to me ever since I was deleted, I can't go anywhere unless she's with me." Guilmon nodded and then grinned, " So it's the master and her loyal doggy huh?" Leomon looked at him and grinned, " Guess you can say that." Guilmon started to chuckle, then broke out into laughter, with Leomon doing the same. " Guilmon why was Takato about to say Rika's name when he opened the door?" Guilmon sighed and then explained everything to him, from when he and Renamon got together up until the plan to get the tamers together. Leomon during this entire process just sat there with a hand on his chin. " And now Jeri is here, which means that the plan might fail," he concluded. Guilmon nodded and then looked out the window, what he saw made him turn a little pale. " Guilmon what's wrong?" asked Leomon. " Things just got worse," was the reply. Leomon walked to the window and looked out, " What's wrong, what made things worse?" " There," Guilmon pointed. Leomon followed his gaze and then turned pale as well. Rika and Renamon were there, and getting closer and closer to the house. " This is not good," Guilmon whispered.  
  
Rika was in her own little world, not actually paying attention to anything around her. Just me and him, this is just how I imagined things. She blushed and tried to hide it from Renamon, but it was futile. " Thinking of him again aren't we?" Renamon chided. Rika turned a deeper shade of red while Renamon simply laughed. " Yeah I was, but you do the same thing when you think about Guilmon!" she countered. Now it was Renamon's turn to blush, her entire face becoming the color of a ripe tomato. Rika laughed and then looked out in front of them. " There's his house, no turning back now is there?" she asked. Renamon grinned and stood behind her, " Not unless you want to go through me." Rika chuckled and turned to face Takato's house, but stopped suddenly. Renamon noticing this; quickly came by her side. " Rika what is wrong?" " N-No I-I can't believe it!" Rika whispered. " Rika please tell me what is the matter!!" Rika was crying now, and it was hurting Renamon to see her tamer and friend like this. " L-Look over there," she managed to croak out in-between sobs. Renamon turned in Rika's direction and froze immediately at the sight. Takato was there with Jeri, who was at that moment kissing Takato with a passion. She felt rage come over her, pure unchecked rage. She could sense Guilmon was in the house, along with Leomon. " I'll be right back Rika," she soothed her tamer once more. " Where are you going?" Renamon looked up at a window and in a distant tone said, " To have a talk with someone." Before Rika could even respond, Renamon vanished.  
  
Author's notes: Chapter 4 done yes! Now I can…Ahhh!! (Runs as a pissed off ax wielding Rika appears)  
  
Rika: GET BACK HERE AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!!! (Chasing me with ax)  
  
Me: Rika stop!! I said nothing bad would happen, I didn't make Jeri do anything!!  
  
Rika: You made her kiss Takato, MY Takato, that's reason enough!!  
  
Me: * Trying to fend her off* Sorry everyone I have to end it early, I got to get that away from Rika * ducks as she swings it* so stay tuned for my next chapter, I'll have it out when I can! * Ducks again* Where is she getting all this energy from!?!?!?  
  
P.S.: * To all Rukato fans* don't worry I'll put them together, I'm just doing this for plot and story advancement, so don't hurt me! 


	5. Chapter 5: Lover's fight

Perfect Couple Season 2  
  
Disclaimer: Hello everyone, this is Takato, I'm filling in for Jay  
  
Guilmon: What happened to him?  
  
Takato: Well he's still recovering from Rika's little outburst. * looks behind him to see me lying on a bed wrapped in bandages*  
  
Renamon: I didn't know Rika had it in her to do that...  
  
Takato: Anyways, Jay does not own any of us or the digimon show, cause if he did it would be worse than Guilmon's personality.  
  
Guilmon: Hey I resent that! * looks hurt*  
  
Renamon: * soothing him* it's ok Guilmon, i will have a talk with him! * glares at Takato*  
  
Takato: * sweatdropping* Um ok here's Chapter five for everyone! * runs away*  
  
Chapter 5: Lover's Fight  
  
" Leomon we are in deep trouble," Guilmon said while turning away from the window. The lion like digimon nodded his head in agreement before looking down. " I told Jeri she was rushing things, now she does not realize that she is hurting Takato's feelings for Rika." Guilmon looked at him and patted him on the back, " Hey come on, don't put yourself down, I'm sure Takato will tell her everything!" Leomon grinned and was about to reply when Guilmon suddenly turned towards the window. " What's wrong?" Guilmon gulped loudly and backed away towards the door, moving ever so slowly. " R-Renamon is coming," he stammered. Leomon looked confused for a brief second, and scratched his head. " What's so bad about that?" he asked. Guilmon was shaking, he was really scared. " You don't understand, she's angry REALLY angry," he said. Leomon turned pale and quickly stood up and joined him. " S-So where is she?" he asked. Guilmon was about to answer when a very familiar female voice broke the silence. " I'm right behind you," Renamon said. Guilmon heard the tone in her voice and turned white. " Leomon me and Guilmon have to have a talk, could you wait outside?" He nodded and ran out, leaving Guilmon by himself. He looked at her and gave a small grin. And that's when all hell broke loose.  
  
" Why is Jeri here, do you have any idea what she's doing with Takato!!" " I didn't know she would be here honest!" Renamon stared at her mate with a cold hard glare, making him shake with fear. " Go down there and kick her out now!!" she yelled. Guilmon stared at her in shock, his fear seeming to fuel her anger. " Renamon you got to be kidding me?!" She growled low in her throat, making him shake even more. " I will not calm down, our plan is not going to be ruined by the sock girl!!" Guilmon saw how her anger was growing, knowing full well what Renamon would do to Jeri. This is going to hurt but i got to calm her down, he thought as he pulled back his hand. " Renamon?" he questioned. " What?!" came the heated reply. He gulped and swung, catching her square on the cheeck. Time seemed to stand still as the two looked at each other. " Y-You hit me??" Renamon seemed to ask in a confused tone. " I had to, you were going insane, I know it was wrong but the was..." he didn't finish because at that moment she punched him hard in the stomach. He growled and went after her again, this time getting her leg. Leomon in the mean time was standing outside the door, listening to the curiouse sounds from within. I wonder what's going on in there, he thought. Some one must have been listening, for at that moment Guilmon came crashing through the door, a nuber of scratches visible on him. " My god what's going on?!" Leomon asked as Guilmon got up. " Lover's fight," Guilmon hissed before charging back into the room. Leomon just stood there motionless.  
  
He heard a crashing noise upstairs, but that mattered little to him right now, what was on his mind however was Jeri and the fact that she was kissing him like crazy. " Takato-chan I'm so happy were together!" she yelled. Chan, he thought, did i just hear her right? Takato didn't try to stop her, he was just sitting there taking all this info him. Secretly a part of him was pleased, Jeri was actually showing that she liked him. But things had changed for him, Jeri had left and so did his crush on her, eventually he found out that he loved Rika, not Jeri, but Rika. This sudden realization came to his mind and he quickly struggled out of Jeri's kiss. " Takato-chan what's wrong?" asked Jeri. " No this isn't right," he said. " What isn't" " This, Jeri I don't love you like that but as a friend, my heart belongs to s-someone else." Jeri stared blankly at him, but then started to laugh quietly. " Silly Takato, trying to trick me, your very naughty!" Takato got a confused look on his face but didn't say anything. " Imagine that," she continued, " saying that you love someone else, who Rika?" With that said she started to laugh louder, while Takato was seething with anger. " Jeri i want to have a word with you," he said rather harshly, making her back away a bit. " Takato?" she asked. " Now!" he said making her flinch. As he walked towards the kitchen with her, one thought filled his head. First get rid of Jeri's feelings of love for me, then go try and find Rika, this is going to be rough.  
  
Jeri was afraid, not because Takato was angry, or the fact that he was upset, but the fact that he might not love her. No snap out of it Jeri, her mind thought, he loves you, you just got to try harder! She smiled to herself and followed Takato into his kitchen, which was the same place where his parents made the bread for thier store. " Ok Jeri, why are you here, where's Ryo, and why did you call me chan?" he asked in rapid succesion while turning to face her. She kissed him again, breaking only to respond to each question. " To see you, we broke up, and I called you chan because we are now boyfriend and girlfriend," she murmmered. He pulled away in shock and tried to hold her back while his mind digested the information. " You and ryo broke up, why?" " Because I needed someone else Takato, some one stronger, braver and smarter than him, I need you, your my destiny." Takato tried to say something, but just closed his mouth and looked down. " Jeri I have something to tell you," he started. This is it! she thought exitedly, this is where he tells me his feelings for me! " Jeri?" " Y-Yes Takato?" " I'm sorry Jeri, but I only love you in a sisterly way, my heart belongs to Rika." Jeri stood there for a few seconds looking at Takato like he had gone insane. " Takato your kidding right?" Takato looked at her and she knew what the look meant, he was not. Jeri turned her back to him slowly and did the only thing she knew how at times like that, she cried.  
  
The noise had stopped, the sounds of Renamon and Guilmon battling it out were over. Leomon stood there listening to the eeri silence, almost shaking with fear. " Did they delete each other?" he whispered. He knew the fight was rough, a few seconds after Guilmon was thrown out, Renamon came crashing through, and the like Guilmon she got up and charged back in. That had been over twenty minutes ago, and so far he hadn't heard any sounds since. " That's it I'm going in there," he muttered. He stepped over to the door, and gently turned the knob. He looked in, expecting to see nothing, but he did see something and it turned his face red. Renamon and Guilmon were wildly kissing each other, the claws and fists now useless. " Um sorry didn't mean to interrupt," he said while backing out. The two mates both blushed as well and got up off the floor, not really looking at Leomon directly. " Well.....um.....what happened was...," Guilmon tried to explain but was blushing too heavily. Renamon took over and now with her old confidence showing managed to say, " What happened was Guilmon knew i was getting too angry so he started the fight to let me blow off some steam." Leomon looked around him at the destroyed room and nodded. " By the looks of things you did," he said. She blushed again and looked down as Leomon slowly walked out of the room. " Renamon I'm sorry for hitting you," Guilmon said. " It is ok my love, i know you were only trying to help." He grinned and walked out of the room with her, chuckling at the outcome of the fight. I hope all our fights end like that! he thought before closing the door to Takato's now destroyed room.  
  
Author's notes: Hi this is Guilmon, Jay and Takato are out of commision right now. * looks over shoulder to see Takato in the same manner as me*  
  
Renamon: That's what he gets for insulting my mate * kisses Guilmon*  
  
Rika: Renamon your lucky im in a good mood or I would have hurt you for what i did, i think Jay finally got the point at what all the people were saying in thier reviews.  
  
Guilmon: Yep, so there was chapter five for everyone, Jay wanted me to tell you all that his computer isn't working at home right now so he will not be able to type any other chapters until further notice!  
  
Rika: If his computer's not working how did he put this chapter up?  
  
Guilmon: At school  
  
Rika: Ohhhhh ^__^  
  
Guilmon: Thanks for reading and chapter 6 will be out whenever Jay gets a chance, bye! 


	6. Chapter 6: Rika's dilemma

Perfect Couple Season 2  
  
Disclaimer: Hi everyone it's me and I'm back with Chapter six of this story!  
  
Guilmon: Gee, I was thinking that what after Rika did to you, you would be out of commission for a while.  
  
Me: Well what can I say, my family are fast healers ^__^!  
  
Rika: Yeah well it's a good thing you had Takato do the right thing and tell off the sock puppet; otherwise you'd still be all banged up!  
  
Me: ……well of course I did, I had tons of Rukato fans breathing down my neck!  
  
Rika: Oh yeah that's right, * to the readers* Thanks for the help everyone!  
  
Me: Yeah thanks, now on with Chapter six: Rika's dilemma  
  
Rika: My What!?  
  
Me: Trust me Rika trust me……  
  
Chapter six: Rika's dilemma  
  
She was running away from the scene, one that would always be with her no matter what. The one boy she had ever been interested in, the only one to ever capture her heart had been kissing Jeri. Rika was crying openly, running through the streets back to her house. People were staring at her, some showing pity on their faces, while others seemed like they were going to laugh. Her house came into view now, even through her tear stained eyes she could see her grandmother sitting out near the small fishpond. She ran harder than she thought possible, only stopping when she was right in front of her grandmother. " Rika dear what's wrong?" she asked. Rika didn't answer; instead she threw herself onto her grandmother's shoulder and cried more. " I lost him, I lost him," she kept saying in-between sobs. Her grandmother didn't know what she was talking about, but she did know that something was wrong. Wrapping her arms around her granddaughter, she proceeded to rock her back and forth, gently quieting her. " Now then," she began when Rika had stopped, " why did you come running back here in tears? Weren't you going to that Takato boy's house?" Rika looked down and in a soft voice said, " He is the reason." " Tell me everything," she said to Rika while sitting down once more. Rika took a deep breath and slowly began to explain what had happened in the last hour.  
  
" And then there they were kissing each other like there was no tomorrow," Rika finished while burying her head into her grandmother's shoulder. Rika's grandmother wrapped her hands around her and quietly tried to soothe her. " So you love that Takato boy don't you Rika my dear," she whispered. Rika looked up and nodded at her grandmother. " Yeah I like him," she whispered, " just like his dino boy likes Renamon." Her grandmother looked at her wide-eyed at this piece of information. " I didn't know Guilmon liked your Renamon, tell me, does she know?" Rika couldn't help but smirk before she answered her. " Oh Renamon knows, that's why they are together now as a couple." Rika stifled a laugh as her grandmother did a double take, and then smiled warmly. " I will have to congratulate her and Guilmon next time I see them," she said. Rika smiled herself, but then looked down yet again when she remembered her predicament. Her grandmother sensed this, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. " My grandchild I can give you only this advice," she said while getting up to go inside, " Running from a problem now is always the first step of running from everything in the future, but to face the problem, that is the first step of a wondrous life." With those words said she slowly walked inside, leaving Rika to her thoughts.  
  
Meanwhile while Rika was having her little conversation with her grandmother, Takato had finally calmed down Jeri while she was crying. He stood in the door waving to her as she left with Leomon who had just a few minutes ago came down from upstairs with Guilmon. Little had Takato known that Renamon was there as well, but hiding behind the door to the closet. " That takes care of that," she heard Takato say quietly. " How did it go Takato?" asked Guilmon. " It wasn't bad that much, but I love Rika too much to just drop her for Jeri." Renamon's heart leapt for joy after hearing that small statement. So he still loves Rika! That means the plan is still on, only Rika saw Jeri kissing him so it will be difficult, she thought. But then again, wasn't she related to kitsunes? Those mythical foxes reveled in tricks and pranks, and she did have a few tricks in her that was sure to get the two together! Smiling to herself she watched as Takato went to the stairs, apparently going back to his room. Her mate stopped and shot a quick glance at where she hid, giving her a small grin that she was fond of. She smiled back and watched as Guilmon ran up the stairs after Takato. She was about to leave when a sudden yell from upstairs grabbed her attention. " AHHH MY ROOM!!!" yelled Takato. Renamon giggled at the sudden outburst, finding humor in the fact that Guilmon would have to explain what happened. " Good luck my love," she said before phasing out of the house.  
  
Rika was slowly walking through the park, still deep in thought at what her grandmother had said to her. " Running from a problem now is always the first step of running from everything in the future, but to face the problem, that is the first step of a wondrous life." The words continued to echo in her head, causing her at one point to grab it as if in pain. I love Takato, but he was kissing Jeri, does that meen I'll never be able to tell him how I feel? she thought. Shaking her head, she cleared her mind before continuing her walk. " Gogglehead why were you doing that?" she whispered to herself. She continued on like that, so lost in thought that she didn't see the figure appear next to her. " Are you alright Rika?" She jumped and let out a small shriek before spinning around and finding herself looking right into her partner's eyes. " Renamon don't ever do that again!" she yelled while trying to catch her breath. " I am sorry Rika I promise never to do that again," she stated. " It's alright, no harm done." " Rika?" " Yes?" " Are you going back to Takato's house?" Rika gave her partner a confused glance. " What makes you say that?" she asked. " You're walking towards it." Rika looked up from the sidewalk and blushed, indeed she had been going towards his house. It was once again in view and the park was now behind them. " Well since your already this far, why don't you give it a second chance?" Rika looked at her partner and then at Takato's house. " I think I will Renamon," she said, " I think I will."  
  
Guilmon felt like he was going to sweat to death. For the last five minutes Takato had been ranting and raving about his room being destroyed. Right now if Terriermon was here he would be more scared of Takato than princess pretty pants! " I can't believe what you did to my room, how could you do this?!" " Um well me and Renamon.." he didn't get to finish because Takato gave him a shocked look. " What were you two doing in my room?!" " We had a small…accident," he said. Takato looked at his partner and then shock his head. " Next time you two have your differences take it outside got me?" Guilmon nodded and then tackled his tamer. " C'mon Guilmon this isn't the time to wrestle," Takato laughed. " Aww but we never do wrestle anymore," he replied. " I know boy it's just that I'm getting older so I'm more mature." " more mature? You mean what I went through?" Takato nodded and Guilmon shuddered at the memory, he remembered becoming older, his voice had been extra squeaky for a few days at one time. Takato chuckled but then quieted down when a knock came on the door. Who is that? he wondered while running down the stairs. His thoughts were answered however when he pulled open the door. " Hi there…" he never finished his greeting, for standing no more than a foot away was Rika.  
  
Author's notes: Oh cliffhanger I like those!  
  
Rika: Well I hate them so you better write the next chapter soon!  
  
Me: Hey give me a break, I had writer's block for a while!  
  
Terriermon: Writer's block?! You mean you were just plain lazy!  
  
Henry: Terriermon!  
  
Terriermon: What? What did I say?  
  
Renamon: Learn some manners bunny!  
  
Me: Yeah! Anyhow I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and I promise there will be a nice little Rukato scene in the next chapter!  
  
Rika: You mean it!?  
  
Me: Yeah I do, so until chapter 7, see ya everyone! 


	7. Chapter 7: The kiss

Perfect Couple Season 2  
  
Disclaimer: Hi everyone I'm back! Sorry I'm so late with this chapter, but I've been working on two of my other stories as well as this one.  
  
Rika: Yeah whatever Jay, now get this chapter started so I can have my moment with my Goggle-head!  
  
Takato: Yeah!!  
  
Me: * sigh* alright, alright I'm going, so without further delay here is Chapter 7 with a Rukato scene as promised!  
  
Takato/Rika: Yay!  
  
Chapter 7: The Kiss  
  
" R-Rika?!" Takato almost shouted out. He hadn't been expecting her to be there after what happened between him and Jeri, but nonetheless there she was standing no more than a foot away from him. " Hey goggle-head you going to stand there and stare or can I come in?" Rika asked. " Oh yeah sure!" he replied, stepping out of her way. " Thanks," Rika said as she pushed past him. It was only after Rika stepped through that he noticed Renamon standing outside as well. " Oh hi Renamon, Guilmon is upstairs if you need him," Takato replied nonchalantly. " Actually I was wondering if I could perhaps get some bread, I am sort of hungry for some strange reason," the vulpine replied. Takato scratched his head, confused for a few seconds, but then shrugged his shoulders. " Well we got leftover bread from today in the kitchen if you want," he said while pointing. " Thank you," she said coolly before disappearing from the room, leaving Takato and Rika alone with each other. There was thick tension in the room, so thick that it could be cut with a knife. It was Takato who first broke the silence in the room. " So Rika what brings you here?" he asked.  
  
What do I say back!? Think Rika! These were the thoughts going through her mind as soon as Takato spoke. " What brings me here?" she managed to croak out. " Yeah why are you here?" Takato asked again. She considered the options she had at that moment. Her first was to actually talk to him and try to say how she felt, hoping that he felt the same way. Her other choice was to hit him and then run away, something she didn't exactly feel like doing to him. Maybe Ryo though she thought, unaware of the grin spreading across her face. Takato however did notice it. " Hey what's so funny?" This seemed to bring her back to reality, causing her to blush. " I-It's nothing Takato, just thinking of something that's all." Takato grinned to himself, obviously thinking that Rika blushing was cute. " So tell me, why are you here again?" It took Rika a few seconds to think p a small white lie, but nonetheless she managed to think of something. " My uh.Grandmother sent me here, we were out of bread!" " Your grandma? Hata Seiko?" Rika nodded while Takato shrugged once more. " Ok I'll be right back," he replied while heading towards his family's kitchen. As soon as he was out of sight however, Rika leaned up against the wall. Oh god please don't let me blow this, she thought silently.  
  
Guilmon sat there in awe as his mate ate the bread at a speed that put even him to shame. " Renamon think you could possibly slow down a bit and leave some for me?" he asked. Renamon, without even stopping, ripped off a piece of the bread she was eating and tossed it to him. " Here," she said calmly while continuing to eat. Guilmon looked at his piece of bread and was about to complain when Takato walked in. " Oh hey boy, I see you found." he stopped in mid-sentence and also stared at Renamon with shocked eyes. Sensing she was the center of attention, Renamon looked up with a rather annoyed look on her face. " Haven't you ever seen a digimon eat before?" she asked angrily while eyeing her mate and Takato. Guilmon quickly looked down in a blush while Takato laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. " Er.sorry Renamon," Takato began, " I just came in here to get some bread for Rika, she says that you were out of it at home." This earned a puzzled look from Renamon. " She did?" Takato nodded and then continued, " yeah, but she said it rather nervously for some reason." Renamon quickly understood what Rika was doing and quickly played along. " Well it is true, we were out, though I don't understand why she was so nervous about asking." This seemed to please Takato as he picked up a few loaves and put them in a bag for Rika. " Well got to bring this to her, see you later!" he said while walking out. Guilmon, who was ignored throughout the entire conversation, was just about to eat his piece of bread when he hear Renamon's voice call to him. " Guil- chan?" she asked, causing him to turn to her. " Yes Rena-chan?" She eyed him nicely for a few minutes and then in a sweet voice asked, " are you going to finish that?" He looked at her, then at his bread, then back up at her smiling face. " Here," he said holding it out to her. Renamon replied with a short "thank you" before she started to eat again.  
  
Ok Takato you can do this, he thought as he walked back into the room. " Here you are Rika, I managed to save a few loaves before Renamon ate them all." Rika took the bag, and then gave Takato a curious stare. " What do you mean, before Renamon ate them?" she asked. Takato chuckled nervously and pointed behind him at the kitchen. " Well she's in there right now making short work of all the left overs, I'm going to have one heck of a time telling my parents." Rika looked at him and then at the kitchen doors, as if trying to comprehend what he said. Takato seeming to sense this turned towards the kitchen doors and shrugged his shoulders. " I don't get it either Rika, all I do know is that if she keeps up like this she'll get fat." The next thing Takato knew however Rika was hitting him in the back of the head. " Don't call my partner fat!" she snapped at him. " Er.sorry," he mumbled while looking down at the ground. Seeing him do this Rika giggled a bit, much to the amazement of Takato. " Well look at this," he teased, " the unemotional girl of the group is actually laughing!" This time Rika blushed and looked down while Takato laughed up a storm. " Jerk," she mumbled, but then slowly started to laugh herself. After what seemed like an eternity, Takato and Rika both calmed down enough and turned to look at each other. " So goggle-head, how much is all of this?" she asked. " It's ok Rika I got this." " You what?!" " I'll pay for it out of my own money, consider this as an act of friendship ok?" Rika looked at the bread then at Takato, a small smile visible on her face. " Thanks Takato, thanks a lot." Before Takato had a chance to say " your welcome" however, Rika leaned in and kissed him on his cheek. Takato's eyes opened wide at the suddenness of the act while Rika's did the same. " T-Takato I.," Rika didn't finish however, because she chose that time to run out of the store, ignoring Takato's voice as it called out to her. What did I do!? she yelled in her mind, What did I do!?   
  
Renamon was running after her tamer, silently hoping that nothing bad had happened. She had been busy when she heard Takato's shouts to Rika. Quickly dis-entangling herself from Guilmon's arms, she had run out the door hoping to find her tamer. I'm getting close, she thought, I'm getting Rika's scent, it's coming from.there! Renamon quickly ran through the park, stopping only a few feet from a bench, a bench that held a crying Rika. " Rika are you ok what happened!?" Renamon quickly asked while hugging her tamer. " Renamon I c-can't believe I-I did that!" she sobbed into her partners fur. " Did what Rika?" she gently asked. " I k- kissed him! On the cheek!" Renamon was a little startled by this. " But how is that a bad thing?" Rika looked back up at her, her eyes red from crying. " You don't understand that's not how I wanted to tell him, he might avoid me now!" Renamon shook her head and smiled gently. " Rika you know how Takato would never avoid you or any of the others, he considers us all as his close friends." This seemed to win Rika over as she now looked at Renamon with a smile on her face. " Do you really think so Renamon?" Renamon smiled again, " I don't think I know Rika, now lets go home." Nodding the female tamer got up and started to walk with her partner, but Rika stopped and looked over her shoulder. I'll tell you sooner or later Takato, I really do love you!   
  
Author's notes: So Takato, Rika did you like this chapter?  
  
Rika: I LOVED IT!  
  
Me: that's nice to know, how bout you Takato? Takato?  
  
Henry: Uh I think that's him * points upwards*  
  
Me: Jeeze he's walking on air, you really got that effect on him huh Rika?  
  
Rika: * blushes*  
  
Me: well anyways I got to get Takato down from the ceiling before he hurts himself, so until next time bye! * P.S.: I would like to thank Exouss for giving me the name of Rika's grandmother, thanks man!* 


	8. Chapter 8: Terriermon's Jealousy

Perfect Couple Season 2  
  
Disclaimer: Hi everyone welcome to chapter 8, I was going to get it out sooner but things came up.  
  
Terriermon: That's great Jay, now tell them what you're going to be doing this chapter!  
  
Me: Oh yeah almost forgot, sorry! * Turns to readers* as Terriermon said, in this chapter I plan to have him and Henry in it a little bit more than usual, so sit back and enjoy!  
  
Terriermon: finally I get the stardom I deserve!  
  
Henry: Terriermon!  
  
Terriermon: What? * Notices the angry expressions on everyone's faces* did I say something wrong?  
  
Chapter 8: Terriermon's Jealousy  
  
" Pyro-Blaster!" " Fox-Tail Inferno!" " Gargo Lasers!" The three attacks headed towards the Mammothmon that had only a few minutes ago came out of the digital field. The Mammothmon grunted as all three attacks hit at once and then let out a small cry of defeat before bursting into data. Not far from the battlefield, three figures could be made out amid all the smoke. " Well there's another victory under our belt," said Henry as he watched his digimon and the others share the data. " That's good and all," said Rika, " I just want to know why digimon keep appearing, I thought the gates between worlds were closed?" " Who knows?" Takato said while shrugging his shoulders, " all I know is that we'll be here to stop them when they come, right buddy?" " Right Takato!" said Guilmon who had just de-digivolved with the others. " That guy wasn't even a decent fight huh Henry?" came Terriermon's voice. " Terriermon," Henry sighed. " What I'm just telling it as it is, Renamon agrees with me right Renamon? Renamon?" Terriermon looked around but could see neither her nor Guilmon. " Hey where did those two go?" Henry pointed at some trees, " I think they went behind there." Quickly thanking his tamer, Terriermon ran off into the trees looking for his friends. " Now why did they go off and leave me here like that?" he asked himself. " It's not like they have a secret to keep from me." His question was soon answered however, because what he saw before him was something that would always be with him. Renamon and Guilmon were sitting there under the shade of one tree kissing each other. " What's going on here!?" he yelled.  
  
Evil digimon were one thing, but even so, he couldn't help but be intimidated by the small angry dog/bunny before him. " Uh, Terriermon! What a surprise seeing you here!" Guilmon said in a nervous tone of voice. " Cut the formalities pal," Terriermon spoke in a mad voice, " just tell me what in mometai's hell is going on?!" Guilmon stumbled for words but was saved when Renamon cleared her throat and spoke up. " Terriermon, do you remember what me and Guilmon told you about the Myotismon incident last month?" she calmly asked. " Yeah I remember that, Guilmon did some kind of special digi-evolution and beat the data out of him, what about it?" Renamon gave a quick glance over to Guilmon and motioned her head towards Terriermon. " Hey what's with the head gestures all of a sudden?" Terriermon asked in a commanding tone. All this time he's been here and he still doesn't have any tact Renamon thought silently as Guilmon got up to finish talking. " Well to answer your question Terriermon, me and Renamon had crushes on each-other for a while before that and well.after the fight we told each other how we felt." Terriermon seemed to go limp at this information. " So what your telling me is that you two are mates now?" he asked almost in a whisper. Guilmon took Renamon's paw in his hand and nodded towards the small digimon before them. " That's great you guys, I'm happy for you really!" Terriermon tried to sound up beat, but Guilmon and Renamon could both sense the sadness in his voice. Before either on of them could react though, Terriermon ran off into the trees. " Terriermon wait come back!" Renamon shouted out after him. She was about to go when Guilmon put an arm in front of her blocking her path. " Let me handle it Renamon please?" She looked at him for a few seconds but then nodded her head. " alright, I'll be waiting here," she replied and then gave him a kiss, " now go find him." Guilmon smiled at her then took off into the trees after his friend.  
  
Terriermon sat there on the log wallowing in anguish and sadness that was going through him at the moment. Renamon and Guilmon, mates! This was too much for the small bunny/dog digimon to handle and he began to pound his fists into the ground. " Why him!?" he yelled out while the tears went down his face, " Why did she have to pick him?!" He had loved Renamon from the first moment he saw her, never actually telling her in fear of being deleted. But now Guilmon had her, one of the most gorgeous digimon ever and it was his friend who bagged her. " Lucky bastard," he muttered. His sorrow and anguish were gone now, a new feeling replaced them, hatred. He felt hatred towards his best friend, hatred towards his love interest, correction Guilmon's love interest. " Terriermon! Hey Terriermon are you there?!" His head snapped up at the voice, it was Guilmon. He hid behind some bushes and waited for a few minutes, until Guilmon stepped into view. " That's funny I could have sworn he was here?" he heard Guilmon say to himself. Heh well you were wrong buddy he thought to himself. Terriermon was about to leave when he saw Guilmon turn his back to him, what Terriermon also saw was the rotting tree branch above Guilmon's head. This is perfect! he thought to himself, completely lost in his anger, I knock him out of the picture and then score Renamon on the rebound! Now that he had a plan all he needed to do was execute it, and he had the perfect idea how. " Terriermon are you there?!" he heard Guilmon shout out one more time. Guilmon's answer came in the sound of Terriermon screaming out his attack. " TERRIER TORNADO!" Terriermon yelled at the top of his lungs, launching his attack directly at the rotten branch. Guilmon turned around quickly, but then suddenly cried out in surprise and pain as the huge tree branch fell on his head. Terriermon watched with a smirk as Guilmon fell to the ground like a sack of bricks. " Consider that as payment for taking Renamon from me Guilmon!" Terriermon laughed. He waited for Guilmon to get up, but the dino-digimon showed no signs of doing it. " Guilmon?" Terriermon asked again, and again was met with silence. It was only now when he realized what he did. " Oh god what did I do!" he whispered to himself. Getting closer to Guilmon he was relieved to find that he had a pulse still, but that's when a certain thought crossed his mind. Renamon, oh god I forgot about Renamon! The vaccine digimon took one last look at Guilmon and then fled into the trees, hoping to escape the wrath that would come.  
  
Where is he? she wondered to herself. Guilmon had been gone for at least half an hour already, trying to find and talk to Terriermon. Terriermon, he was upset when they told him they were mates, but why? Could the reason have been that he.impossible! But then again he was upset and he did run off rather quickly. He loved me as well?! she thought, since when did I become the most sought after digimon?! She shook her head and managed to sport a small grin, " I wonder who else loves me?" She didn't really care to find out the answer, she had Guilmon now, but she knew they had to cheer up Terriermon first. " I'm going to look for them," she said to no one in particular, " maybe they forgot about me." Making her way through the trees, Renamon picked up her mate's scent and started to follow his trail. I hope he managed to catch up with Terriermon, I want a chance to talk with him myself, she thought. Guilmon's scent was getting stronger now, meaning he was close by. Right behind this group of trees. She stepped through, expecting to see Guilmon and Terriermon talking, what she did see however was Guilmon laying on the ground and Terriermon no where to be seen. " Guilmon?" she called while approaching the fallen dino, " Guilmon are you alright?" As she got closer she could now see that he was barely conscious and there was a rotten tree branch next to him. " Guilmon what happened?!" she asked while rushing to his side. Guilmon groaned and tried to get up, but fell back down again. " Terriermon," he managed to say before slipping into unconsciousness again. Renamon looked down at her mate in shock, not believing what he had just said. Terriermon did this to you? she thought silently, he attacked my mate! Renamon's eyes narrowed as she stood up to her full slender height. " I'll get him for you Guilmon," she said silently, " No one attacks my mate and gets away with it, even my friends!" With that said she teleported away in search of Terriermon.  
  
" I can't believe you did that Terriermon!" Henry yelled at his partner while the two ran through the park. " Henry honestly I didn't mean to, it's just that, I was jealous of him, he stole my girl!" Henry skidded to a stop, causing his partner to slam into him from behind. " Warn me next time before you put on the breaks like that!" Terriermon said in a small moan. Henry sighed and turned to pick up his partner. " Terriermon just listen to me, Renamon isn't your girl, she's Guilmon's mate now, and what you did was wrong!" " I know Henry, but it's just, I wish they didn't keep it a secret from me, I could have handled it better if they had told me straight out they were together!" " I know that to Terriermon, but you shouldn't have acted on your anger like that, Guilmon could be seriously hurt!" Terriermon hung his head in shame as the words of his tamer echoed through his head. Henry I didn't mean to honest! he thought, Oh god please let Guilmon be alright! His thoughts were broken however when Henry once again " hit the brakes," so to speak. " Now what?" grumbled the bunny/dog digimon. " Uh Terriermon I got a riddle for you," Henry said in a low voice. " A riddle? Now? Oh alright tell me it!" Henry nodded, " Well what can stand on two legs, looks like a fox, has white and yellow fur and wears purple gloves with a ying-yang symbol on them?" Terriermon turned white when Henry finished. " Uh Henry this creature, it wouldn't happen to be a female would it?" Henry just nodded his head and kept staring straight ahead. " And she wouldn't happen to be looking at me right now with pure anger in her eyes would she?" Henry once again nodded his head. Terriermon gulped and looked up at the trees to see that it was indeed Renamon with a not so happy look on her face aimed straight at him. " Oh boy I'm dead," Terriermon whispered just as Renamon jumped out of the trees and towards them.  
  
Author's notes: Well there you have it everyone, chapter 8!  
  
Renamon: * approaching Terriermon* Here bunny, bunny, bunny!  
  
Terriermon: * backing away* I'm going to get you for this Jay I swear it! * runs away*  
  
Renamon: Get back here now you little large eared rabbit! * gives chase*  
  
Me: Well I'm sorry to do that to Terriermon, but I needed some conflicts, and I want to say that I am personally sorry for not writing in the other tamers for a while, I find it easier to work with just Takato and Rika and their partners, but rest assured I will be writing the others in more often so until next chapter Momentai! * crashing sound is heard* Well that T.V. was a bit fuzzy anyways. 


	9. Chapter 9: Terriermon's Savior is him? R...

Perfect Couple Season Two  
  
Disclaimer: Hi everyone and here it is chapter nine!  
  
Rika: Don't talk for too long, I want to see what happens with Terriermon!  
  
Me: Ok Rika I'll start early, so just calm down!  
  
Rika: Good. (She sits down to watch.)  
  
Me: Ok so I don't own digimon, though I wish I did, and none of the characters in this story belong to me, so here it is chapter nine!  
  
Chapter nine: Terriermon's Savior is him?! And Renamon's what!?  
  
Ok so he had made a mistake, nothing to get upset about right? Right? Well apparently Renamon couldn't see it like this, right now she was trying to delete him with extreme prejudice. " Diamond Storm!" she yelled again, causing Terriermon to roll to the side and away from her attack. " Renamon please you've got to stop this!" he heard Henry yell from the sidelines. Renamon's response came in the form of a snarl and her tearing off a branch from a nearby tree. " Uh Henry I take that as a no!" Terriermon yelled, his face losing its color quickly. " Hold still you little rabbit!" he heard Renamon growl, " come here and take it like a mon!" Terriermon jumped back and out of the way as Renamon dove after him again. What's going on with her!? he thought, well besides her anger to delete me of course. Once again he dodged another diamond storm and listened to Renamon scream in fury. Is it just me or has she gotten slower? he asked himself. This little thought however caused him to lose his concentration, letting Renamon take full advantage of it. Before he had a chance to act though, she had teleported right next to him and kicked him into a tree, hard. Terriermon laid there, dizzy from the impact and in agony from the pain. He could make out the blurry shapes of both his tamer, who was watching in shock and horror and Renamon who was coming over to finish him. Well looks like this is it, damn what a way to go! Terriermon shut his eyes just as Renamon powered up her attack. " Badda Boom!" he heard a voice shout out. Terriermon opened his eyes quickly and looked at what happened. Renamon's attack had been deflected, and now both she and Henry were staring at the new comer right in front of him. " Impmon!?" he heard Renamon ask in disbelief.  
  
Ok he shouldn't have gotten involved in this fight, but something in him just wouldn't let back out. Ok Impmon you got yourself into this, now get yourself out of this! he told himself. " Impmon is that you?" he heard Renamon ask again. " No it's Goldilocks, of course it's me!" he heard himself say. He watched Renamon's face darken and her hands ball into fists. " Get out of my way Impmon," he heard her say in a calm but annoyed voice, " my fight is not with you." " I just want to know why you is beating up on the rabbit guy here," Impmon replied to her. " Because he attacked my mate!" she snarled as she watched Henry check Terriermon for any damage. Impmon knew she was telling the truth, for he had seen what Terriermon had done. He had been walking through the park when he heard Guilmon calling for Terriermon, so he had decided to go help him, after all he was one of the good guys now right? But when Impmon had made his way to Guilmon he arrived in time to see Terriermon break the branch and send it crashing down on Guilmon's head. " Him attack Guilmon?! Yeah right that's a new one, Terriermon didn't do anything to Guilmon, in fact he went to go get help for him!" This statement earned gasps of surprise from all three, Terriermon's the loudest of all. " And why should I believe you?" Renamon asked Impmon in a questioning tone. " Because what he says is in fact true," came a voice from behind all four. They all turned as one and looked in the voices direction. There standing amidst the trees was Guilmon holding his head.  
  
" Guilmon are you alright I was worried!" Renamon said while quickly coming to her mate's side. " I'm fine Renamon really, after all I do have a hard head," Guilmon replied while chuckling. Renamon smiled a bit and looked at her mate. " So what Impmon says is true? Terriermon didn't attack you?" Guilmon looked at Terriermon, who was pale faced and still recovering from Renamon's blow. " It's true, me and Terriermon were talking when we heard a cracking sound above us, next thing either of us knows the branch crashes down on top of me." Renamon looked at Guilmon and then back at the shivering form of Terriermon. " But when I found you and asked you who did it you said Terriermon's name," she stated calmly. Guilmon could see the other two tense up, so he knew he had to say something to ease Renamon's mind. " Well yes I did say his name, but I didn't mean he did it, I was trying to say Terriermon went to get help but I passed out after saying his name." Renamon studied his face, looking for any signs of deception, finding none she could now clearly believe what he told him was the truth. " Terriermon," she said turning towards the bunny/dog, " I am sorry for the way I acted I hope you will forgive me for doing what I did." Terriermon managed a grin but quickly lost it and put on a serious face. " No I should be the one asking for forgiveness, after the way I acted after you told me was foolish anyways." Renamon smiled at Terriermon and stuck out her paw. " Bygones be bygones?" she asked. " Sure!" Terriermon replied while shaking her paw. " Well this is good and all but I got to go now so see ya's!" Impmon said while walking off. " Well me and Terriermon got to go now, it's almost dinner time," said Henry, " We'll see you two tomorrow ok?" Both Guilmon and Renamon nodded and watched as Terriermon got up on Henry's shoulder. " Terriermon wait for a second!" Guilmon called as he ran over, " I forgot to tell you something!" Henry stopped walking and Terriermon turned to face his friend. " Yeah Guilmon what is it?" Guilmon bent over and whispered some words into Terriermon's ear, after that he smiled at Henry and walked back to Renamon. " What was that all about?" Henry asked while raising an eyebrow. " Um.let's just say that Guilmon said the next time I pulled a stunt like that he was going to make sure I would never get a mate," Terriermon mumbled quietly. And after he said that Henry's laughter could be heard throughout the entire park.  
  
It was nighttime in the park, and a lot of couples were out walking around. One of these couples was of course Renamon and Guilmon, who no longer had to hide when human's walked by. They had after all beaten the D-Reaper with their tamers and of course save the entire city. They were holding hands, which is pretty awkward if you think of it, and discussing their plan about Rika and Takato. " So did he ask her after that fight with the Mammothmon like I told him to?" Guilmon questioned Renamon. " Of course he did, and of course Rika said yes, though I never saw her say anything that fast before." They shared a chuckle together when Renamon suddenly clutched her stomach. " Renamon are you ok?" Guilmon asked in a worried tone of voice. " Yes I'm fine," she replied after a few seconds, " but I don't know what." she didn't finish, instead she clutched her stomach again. " Renamon I know something's wrong, come on I'll get you to the Hypnos building, maybe they'll know what's going on!" " Guilmon I'm fine honestly!" she replied, thought it showed that she was lying, " There's no need to worry over me!" She smiled at him, but quickly lost it and once again held her stomach. The world started to spin on her and she became dizzy. The last thing she heard before falling to the ground and slipping unconscious was Guilmon calling her name.  
  
Rika paced outside the doors leading towards the Hypnos building's medical bay. It had been almost two hours since she had gotten a call from Yamaki saying that Guilmon had brought her unconscious partner into the building. The rest of the Tamer's were all here along with their digimon waiting to hear the news as well. " Hey Rika calm down," Ryo said from across the hall, " Your going to start wearing out the floor if you keep that up!" Rika turned towards Ryo with an icy glare. " That's MY partner in there Mr. Hotshot, so I can worry if I want to!" This seemed to be enough to quiet Ryo, who turned his eyes to the floor. Meanwhile next to the pacing Rika was Guilmon who was also doing his own pacing. " Hey Guilmon are you going to be ok boy?" Takato asked from his seat. Guilmon stopped and looked at his tamer a sad smile on his face. " Yeah I'll be ok Takato, though I can't help but worry about Renamon," he replied. Takato smiled and got up to hug his partner when Yamaki walked in from the doors. " How is she!?" Rika and Guilmon asked at the same time, causing Yamaki to take a few steps back away from the frantic digimon and human. " Renamon is fine, we did a few tests on her to see what was wrong, but we found nothing out of the ordinary," he said getting a few sighs of relief from everyone. " Yes we found nothing out of the ordinary," he continued, " except." This caused everyone to look at him immediately. " Except what!?" Rika almost yelled. Yamaki fidgeted with his lighter a bit before answering. " Well when we did and internal scan of her body we found that she had.two heart beats instead of one," he finished. The room was silent for a few moments before Takato spoke up. " Mr. Yamaki, if Renamon has two heartbeats does that meen she's." Yamaki looked at the tamers and then at the digimon before sporting a small grin. " Yes Takato you are correct," he said, " Renamon is pregnant!"  
  
Author's notes: Well there you go everyone chapter nine, how's that for two surprise twists huh?!  
  
Rika: Renamon is pregnant!?  
  
Renamon: I'm PREGNANT!?  
  
Guilmon: Does that meen I'm going to be a.? * I nod and he faints*  
  
Me: Well until the shock wears off of everybody I first want to say that I did plan to have Renamon pregnant, secondly since we never saw Primary village in season three, I'm making it so that digimon reproduce the same way as humans, so sorry if it bothers you! Well I got to go now, please feel free to review! ( P.S. I already have what the child will be called and what it will look like thanks to my friend SonicHunter!) See you again in chapter ten! ( Hey that Rhymes! Lol ) 


	10. Chapter 10: Mood swings, Got to love the...

Perfect Couple Season 2  
  
Disclaimer: Hi everyone welcome to chapter ten of my story!  
  
Takato: Hey why the heck is this chapter out so late? And why are you even typing it? I thought you were going to do a chapter for " A Secret Life"?  
  
Me: Well yeah I thought about it but then I saw how many people wanted the next chapter for here so I figured I'd give it to them. Speaking of which where is everyone you're the only one here.  
  
Takato: Well they're still in shock over what happened with Renamon.  
  
Me: Ah understandable, so getting away from that subject lets start the chapter!  
  
Takato: Jay here doesn't own digimon or the characters, just the story!  
  
Chapter 10: Mood swings, got to love them  
  
" Tell me your kidding!" Rika yelled at Yamaki after hearing the news. " No Rika I'm not lying," Yamaki said in a calm voice, " your partner Renamon is indeed pregnant." Rika's eyes began to twitch, and she slowly looked over at Guilmon and Takato. " Uh Rika what's wrong?" Takato asked quietly as her eyes began to twitch more. " What's wrong?" she said in a normal voice. " What's wrong?" she repeated once more before pointing at Guilmon. " I'll tell you what's wrong, your partner here got mine pregnant!" With that said Rika let out a scream of fury and tried to go after the goggle- headed tamer and his partner, only to be held back by Henry and Jeri. " Rika give Guilmon a chance to explain himself, you never heard any sides of the story!" Henry yelled above her screaming. " Give him a chance!?" Rika yelled in disbelief, " Henry he got Renamon pregnant why should I give him a chance to explain!?" Henry just sighed and continued to hold back the frustrated Rika. Ryo, who up until now had been quiet, jumped off the chair he was on and regarded the struggling Rika. " Hey digimon queen calm down," he called to her, " right now Renamon needs you and you're trying to hurt the father of her child." Rika stopped for a few seconds as the information was processed by her mind. " What would she think of you if she saw you right now?" he continued. Rika stopped her struggling and looked at the floor calmly. After a few moments of silence she looked back up at him, a somber expression on her face. " I hate to say it Ryo," she started, " but your right."  
  
Ok now that really confused him. Did Rika just say Ryo was right about something?! Guilmon shook his head and turned to Yamaki, who was stunned just like everyone else. " Mr. Yamaki," the dino digimon said causing the man to turn to him, " can I go see Renamon now or does she need privacy?" Yamaki smiled at Guilmon and motioned at the door with his hands. " Sure Guilmon go ahead, in fact she did want to see you first," Yamaki replied. Guilmon thanked him and quickly went through the doors, leaving everyone else behind. " Now why would she want to see him first?" Terriermon questioned Henry, " I thought she would want Rika there before Guilmon?" Henry just shrugged at his partner and turned to look at Yamaki again, who had started to talk to everyone. " I know this is a shock to all of you," he was saying, " but it's real and it's happening." Everyone was silent, so Yamaki decided to continue speaking. " We did find out one more piece of information about digimon pregnancy if you all want to hear about it that is." Everyone nodded so Yamaki took a deep breath and again spoke to them. " Digimon pregnancy is almost similar to human pregnancy, with only one major fact that's changed," he said. " What fact is that?" Rika asked. " Rika your partner will give birth soon, very soon by the looks of it."  
  
Guilmon opened the doors quietly and stepped inside the small lab where Renamon was first taken. I still can't believe it, he thought to himself, me a dad, who would have known? He smiled lightly and looked towards the bed that was in the room. There was Renamon laid out on it, sleeping peacefully and calmly. Almost like an angel, he thought silently. He watched entranced, as she turned in her sleep, graceful as always. Now I know why I fell for her, Guilmon thought to himself, The way she does things, not to mention how beautiful she is. Walking towards the bed, he knelt in front of her and gently took her paw in one hand. " Hi Renamon," he said in a hushed voice, " I know you can't hear me, but I want you to know I'm here for you." Having finished his little speech, he gently kissed her paw. But he must have done it a little to rough, because Renamon at that point groggily opened her eyes. " G- Guilmon?" she asked in a confused voice as she could only see a blur of colors. " Yeah its me," he replied gently. He smiled when she closed her eyes, but suddenly yelped in pain when she grabbed his hand hard. " You," she hissed lowly, " you did this to me!" Guilmon watched in fear as she sat up in the bed, a not so happy look on her face. " Oh boy," he murmured quietly.  
  
" Renamon's going to give birth already!?" Rika shrieked at Yamaki. The adult stepped back a bit, clearly shaken by Rika's outburst. " Well not right now," he said carefully, " we don't know exactly when but it will be soon." Rika looked to the floor in disbelief, while everyone else backed away from her carefully. " Rika?" Takato questioned, breaking the silence, " Are you alright?" Rika on her part began to giggle, which turned into full-blown laughter. Needless to say this sort of confused everyone there for the moment. " Is it just me," Terriermon started, " or has Rika gone completely insane?" Rika stopped abruptly and shot him a death glare. " Shutting up now!" Terriermon said quickly, causing everyone including Yamaki to chuckle. Rika just shook her head, wearing one of her trademark grins. " If you must honestly know why I was laughing," she started to say, " Its because I just realized that I would be a grandmother!" This caused Kazu to choke on the soda he was drinking; causing some of it to hit Kenta. " Hey why'd you do that!?" Kenta whined at Kazu. Oh great here they go again, Takato thought grimly as his two friends started to fight. Shaking his head he was about to regard Rika when a sudden commotion made him turn towards the doors that Guilmon had gone through minutes ago. As he looked at the doors, a red blur came flying out, landing on the far side of the room. " Guilmon!" Takato yelled rushing over to his partner who was covered in scratches everywhere on his body. " don't worry about me Takato," Guilmon said in a small dizzy voice, " Renamon wants to see you now Rika." Having finished his little speech, Guilmon passed out while everyone crowded around him. Rika turned to face the doors, and slowly drew in a breath. Well here goes nothing, she thought, and then proceeded through the doors.  
  
Anger, that is all that she felt right now. How dare he do this to her, how dare he! Renamon stood there watching the door, still slightly shaking with rage. She had sent him flying through them not to long ago, a little victory of her own. She allowed a small grin to cover her face, and then lost it just as quickly as Rika walked in. " Rika there you are, I take it that weakling told you to come in?" Rika on her part just nodded, and Renamon could tell she was scared. " Don't worry Rika I assure you, I won't do anything to you." Rika looked at her and then back at the doors. " Are you sure you didn't tell him the same thing?" she asked sarcastically. Renamon on her part grinned evilly, something that made Rika almost shiver in fear. " Well it started out like that," she replied coolly. " Renamon don't you have any idea what you've done?" Rika asked in a questioning tone. " Sure I threw Guilmon through the door," was the reply, " so what?" "So what?" Rika grinned, " Think about what you said just now." Renamon did so, going over the words that she said only a few moments ago. I threw him through the doors, she thought, I threw him through the.OH GOD!! Rika smiled in triumph as a look of understanding came across Renamon's face. " Rika I threw Guilmon through the doors?!" she asked desperately. Rika on her part only nodded while Renamon recoiled in shock. " I hope he isn't hurt, god I haven't been feeling myself lately!" with that said Renamon went through the doors herself, while Rika simply followed behind her. Just what I needed, she thought, a partner with mood swings!   
  
Author's notes: Well here you have it everyone chapter ten like I promised, and yes I know its way late but I have a reason.  
  
Takato: And that reason is?  
  
Me: College, I keep getting new assignments every damn day, it's friggin hard as hell!  
  
Takato: Riiiiiiiight  
  
Me: ~__~' Well I promise the reader's this, if the next chapter is more than a week and a day late, you guys can tar and feather me!  
  
Takato: Uh Jay look at what you just said.  
  
Me: huh? * I look over at what I wrote* Oh crud!!! Um..I was kidding guys, a joke!  
  
Takato: Better hope they believe it, hey where you going?  
  
Me: to hide, just in case.* to readers* I will have chapter 11 out soon, so until then see ya! 


	11. Chapter 11: The dance, and something une...

Perfect Couple Season 2  
  
Disclaimer: hi again everyone, here's chapter eleven for all of you.  
  
Takato: Uh Jay you do realize that this chapter is past the due date of your little statement right?  
  
Me: * I hold up my arms, which are covered in tar and feathers* Yeah I know, DC's partner reminded me about it!  
  
Takato: * squints his eyes* Ouch!  
  
Me: Ya think? Anyways here's chapter eleven like I promised, enjoy. And I don't own digimon!  
  
Chapter 11: The Dance, and something unexpected  
  
" I can't believe I'm wearing this thing," muttered Rika, who was currently fidgeting in her dress. It had been almost three days since  
  
Renamon was pronounced with child, and currently her attitude swings were far and few in between. " Please Rika we went over this before, you look good in it, besides it will also catch Takato's eye," replied Renamon. Rika stopped walking and looked at her partner, who was wearing a small smirk on her face. " What do you mean by that!?" she questioned. " Oh please Rika it's easy to see," replied her partner, " every time Takato comes near you, you make these little facial expressions of adoration!" Rika blushed slightly at her comment. " I do not!" she yelled back heatedly, causing Renamon to giggle a bit. " That's what you think Rika," was all Renamon replied before disappearing. Damn it I hate it when she's right! Rika silently thought to herself after Renamon's departure. Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, Rika sighed quietly. " Maybe tonight will be interesting," she said to herself before adjusting her dress one last time.  
  
" GAH!!!!! I'm LATE!!!" yelled Takato as he hurriedly made his way through the city streets. " Well that's what you get for falling asleep while putting on your pants!" Guilmon shot back at him. Takato on his part just groaned quietly as the two of them made their way to Rika's house. I can't believe this is actually happening, Takato thought to himself, What were the chances of Rika saying yes when I asked her to go to this party with me? That had been bothering him for the past few days, that and the fact that his partner was going to be a father. " So Guilmon you and Renamon think of any names to call your child yet?" Takato asked. Guilmon stopped dead in his tracks and gave his tamer a funny look. " Name, why should we, each child is born with a name already," he replied. Takato on his part just stared blankly at Guilmon. " What?!" " Guilmon, just how the heck did you know that is I created you?!" Guilmon on his part just smiled and shook his head. " Lopmon's been helping me, seeing as how I didn't know anything since I was created." Takato on his part just nodded his head and concentrated on getting to Rika's house quickly. " There it is!" Guilmon said while pointing towards the Nonaka residence. " Ok Guilmon here we go, hope she isn't too angry at me for being late!" Without another word, the pair made their way towards the door and knocked on it loudly.  
  
" He's LATE!" Rika growled while banging her fist on the table. And I'm supposed to be the one with the mood swings, Renamon thought silently while watching her partner. " You just had to go out with goggle head didn't you Rika!" she yelled at herself, " you should know Takato is always late for everything!" Renamon on her part watched silently as Rika went through fit after fit, and only spoke when it seemed Rika had calmed down. " Are you finished Rika?" she asked, getting a cold stare from her. " Don't start with me Renamon," Rika replied, catching Renamon off guard. " What do you mean don't start with you," Renamon bit back, " you're the one throwing the tantrum!" " Look who's talking fur brain!" " FUR BRAIN!? Ok that's it your mine!" The tamer and digimon were about to go after one another when someone knocked on the door. The two females, still in a fit of rage opened the door to see who had stopped their fight. " Rika, Renamon hi it's us!" Takato said as soon as the doors opened. However the greeting him and Guilmon received was something they weren't expecting. Rika immediately decked Takato in the gut, while Renamon dove at Guilmon, knocking the two of them to the ground outside. The rage momentarily released, the female tamer and her partner looked at each other and then at the guys, who at this time were in bad shape. " Aww damn it!" they both yelled out at the same time.  
  
" Are you sure your ok?" he heard her ask him for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. " Rika I'm fine don't worry about it," Takato replied. " I know Takato but I just feel so bad about what happened to you and Guilmon!" Takato on his part just sighed and turned to face Rika. " Rika listen I'm honest when I tell you this," he began, " I know you two didn't meen to do that to me and Guilmon, so I forgive you and he probably does to!" Rika on her part just looked to the floor, an expression of satisfaction on her face. " Oh look Rika's actually showing some remorse," Takato joked, causing Rika to grin. " Keep it up goggle-head," she said, " but you won't be laughing once my fist hits you again!" With her threat made clear, Takato stopped laughing and gave her an " I surrender" look. " Thought so," Rika smirked making him blush. God I was right, he is cute when he does that! She thought silently. " Hey Rika you listening to me?" Takato's voice brought her back to reality. " Sorry Takato, what did you say?" Takato on his part just shook his head and pointed in front of them. " I said there's my school right there, you ready?" Rika looked at Takato's school and back at him, a grin on her face. " I'm ready all right," she said, " but don't expect me to get in any pictures or home movie things like that tonight, I got a reputation to keep up. With that said, Rika walked ahead of him, leaving him with his thoughts. Well, tonight's the night, Takato thought silently before running to catch up.  
  
" Renamon you want me to adjust the pillows again?" Guilmon asked his mate. Renamon on her part just sighed and shook her head before turning around to confront her mate. "Guilmon," she started, " how could you not be angry at me for what I did earlier before?" Guilmon on his part just cocked his head to one side. " Before? you meen when you jumped at me through the door?" Renamon nodded and Guilmon smiled a bit. " I couldn't be angry with you, I know that it our child that's causing it, you are pretty mean when those mood swings come." Guilmon chuckled while his mate rolled her eyes. " Oh you," she giggled before looking up at the wall clock. Rika and Takato have been gone for at least two hours, she thought silently, I wonder if she's having any luck with him? Her thoughts however were soon interrupted when a sharp pain went through her stomach. Gasping, she clutched it while Guilmon came over almost running. " What's wrong Renamon!? Are you hurt?!" he asked frantically. She opened her mouth to respond, but another sharp pain went through her. this can't be happening, not now! she thought silently. "Renamon?" her mate asked from next to her. " Guilmon, it's time," she whispered to him.  
  
Author's notes: Well there you have it everyone chapter eleven, I'm not going to say much right now, but the next chapter is the final in this series, but the beginning of a new series, you'll see! Also I want to say that my computer is right now on the fritz, I won't be able to update chapter twelve till it's fixed, and even after I get that done, there's still the problem of all my college work. Hate to say it but chapter twelve will take a loooooong time to write and get up. I had to put this chapter up on my college's computer, so please bear with me ok everyone? Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you soon hopefully! 


	12. Chapter 12Part1: The birthand the Begini...

Perfect Couple Season 2  
  
Disclaimer: Well it's been a while, and I have been keeping you people on edge, which I am truly sorry for. However, this is it, your long wait has finally paid off, for here, here is the finale of this series, and this will be one of my longest chapters yet.  
  
Rika: Oh god, he's rambling on again, doesn't he ever shut up!?  
  
Me: Rika, I won't say anything to you right now, I have people to make happy, so I'll deal with you after the chapter!  
  
Rika: * she grins* I'm looking forward to it!  
  
Me: Whatever, and now to you all my faithful readers, what you have all been waiting for, the final chapter of Perfect Couple Season 2!  
  
Chapter 12: The birth.and the beginning.  
  
" What do you meen it's time!?" Guilmon said from her side. Fighting off a wave of pain, the vulpine digimon managed to stand up and look at her mate. " Our child is coming, I can feel it," she stated simply. His eyes widened and he started to run around frantically. " Ok don't worry, I'll get Takato and Rika, and call the Hypnos building, we'll be fine just don't panic!" With that said, Guilmon ran out of the room, literally. " Mrs. Makino isn't going to like that dinosaur shaped hole in the wall," Renamon sighed before making her way to the phone.  
  
** Meanwhile with the Tamers**  
  
" Ow! Damn it Ryo watch where you're stepping!" yelled his date Alice. Ryo sighed to himself inwardly, carefully placing his next steps as not to get Alice angry again. The legendary tamer could handle anything life threw at him, yet it seemed impossible for him to dance. Looking around he saw all the others there as well. Henry was off in a corner talking with Kazu and Kenta, and Jeri was sitting quietly in a chair looking at the dance floor. I still can't believe she broke up with me, he thought, I thought we had something together! The more he looked at her however, the more he wanted to go to her and talk with her. Try to get back together. Ironically Jeri wasn't his first true love, for a while he thought it was Rika. It was a perfect match to him, he the digimon king and she the digimon queen, couldn't get much closer than that! Yet she loves him, Ryo thought. The leader of the tamers had won Rika's heart, the strongest of them all. Even Ryo had to admit that if Takato and himself fought, Takato would win hands down. Sighing to himself again, Ryo turned around and continued to dance with Alice. What he didn't realize was that Takato and Rika chose that time to enter the dance room.  
  
Takato looked around the room, seeing certain friends and all the other tamers. Poor Jeri, he thought when his eyes hit her form, She still must feel bad about the rejection, I'll have to talk to her later. " Well Takato where do we go first?" Rika asked him. Takato turned to look at her, surprise showing on his face. " What?" Rika said. Takato just shook his head and grinned. " It's nothing Rika, lets go see Henry and the others ok?" Rika shook her head and started to walk over to the corner occupied by Henry and the others. " I swear if Kazu says anything about us coming together for the dance I'll break every bone in his body!" he heard Rika say. Takato smiled behind her, and then shook his head. She was the same old Rika he knew, and that part would never change. Well Rika, he thought quietly as they reached the others, tonight's the night I tell you everything!   
  
Henry turned his head as Rika and Takato walked up to them. Thank god! he thought, finally I don't have to keep listening to Kazu talk anymore! " Hey guys!" Takato greeted when he and Rika got close to them. " Hi Takato, hi Rika!" Kenta said back. Henry just nodded while Kazu turned to the two and smirked. " Well look at this!" Kazu said, " Takato you lucky man you, you bagged Rika as your date!" Henry saw Takato blush a deep shade of red, which couldn't compare to the shade of red on Rika's face right now. " KAZU I'M GOING TO HURT YOU BADLY!!!" she yelled before lunging for the male tamer. Henry and the others laughed as a now terrified Kazu ran from a very pissed off Rika. Reminds me of the times Suzie chases Terriermon around the house, he thought, I wonder how he's doing?   
  
** At Henry's House**  
  
" GAH SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!" Terriermon screamed running through the rooms. Hot on his heels were Suzie and Lopmon, devious grins on their faces. " Come on Terriermon!" Suzie yelled, " We just want to play with you!" " Yeah Terriermon!" Lopmon added, " Be a mon and get over here!" Terriermon didn't respond, instead he kept running as fast as he could, looking over his shoulder to shout a reply. "  
  
Yeah like I'd do that, I know your definition of the word 'play'!" Unfortunately he wasn't watching where he was going, and when he looked forward he had only a few seconds to let out a small gasp. The next thing Terriermon knew, he smacked straight into the wall, having missed the door by a few inches. As he slowly slumped down, he could see Suzie and Lopmon walking towards him now. Both were still wearing those grins and Suzie was holding a purple dress with a pink sash on it. " Oh Princess Pretty Pants!" chuckled Lopmon. Terriermon looked at the dress and turned white. " this is going to be a long night," he muttered.  
  
** Back to the Father**  
  
Guilmon was running, and running fast. Renamon was going to have their child soon, meaning he had to get Takato and Rika. He still couldn't believe that he was going to be a dad! " Well, well, well," came a voice from his side, " look who it is!" Guilmon stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards the voice. His eyes widened when he saw who it belonged to. " Impmon?!" he said, " what are you doing here?" The small digimon merely grinned and hopped down off the wall he was standing on. " What I can't say hi to a friend of mine at all?" Guilmon smiled in spite of himself but quickly shook his head when he remembered what he had to do. " It is great to see you again Impmon," he said, " but I'm kind of in a hurry." "In hurry for what?" Guilmon grinned and pointed at himself. " I'm going to be a dad!" Impmon stood there for a few seconds, and then finally managed to speak. " WHAT!?" he shouted.  
  
** To the mother** ( A/N: I hope you people don't mind all this scene switching stuff)  
  
Renamon calmly put down the phone, while another twinge of pain went through her. " I called the Hypnos building," she said to the figure next to her, " Yamaki is coming here to get me." Hata Seiko smiled and nodded from her place in the kitchen. " You must be very anxious Renamon, but tell me how can you take the pain?" Renamon winced before answering her question. " We digimon are made to handle certain pain levels, I'm an extremely strong rookie so my pain level is high." Seiko smiled and then let out a small chuckle. " Too bad us humans don't have your powers to control pain, when we give birth it is very hard." Renamon nodded and sat in a chair next to Rika's grandmother. " I am still in shock over everything, but I feel..complete now," Renamon said quietly while holding her stomach. Seiko smiled and stood up, laying one of her hands on Renamon's shoulder. " Of course you are complete my dear, you have someone you love, and you are about to bring a life into this world, something that is a very joyous occasion." Renamon looked up at her and smiled. " Thank you Seiko-san, you always know the right things to say." Seiko smiled and shook her head. " No need to be thanking me dear, now let me get my coat, I am going along with you, after all I want to see my new grandchild," she said with a laugh. Renamon laughed as well, but then flinched as a new wave of pain washed over her. The pain is getting stronger, she thought, where is Guilmon with Rika and the others? Better yet, where is Yamaki?   
  
**The Hypnos Guy** ( Yamaki: Hey I resent that title! A/n: Too bad, deal with it!)  
  
" I hate traffic!" Yamaki yelled over the noise of car horns. Renamon had called almost half an hour ago, saying that it was time. Yamaki had given orders to everyone to be ready when he got back with her, and right now he was late! " All these fools," he muttered, " slowing down just to look at some accident!" It was true actually, up ahead there were two cars that had crashed into each other, and everyone wanted to see it. He had been in the same spot for the past five minutes, whoever was at the front of the cars was not moving at all. Ok that's it! Yamaki thought while getting out of his car, I'm giving that guy a piece of my mind! He walked forward, other drivers shouting encouragements to him along the way. " You get him man!" yelled one guy. " Give him hell!" yelled another. Grinning from all the support he had, Yamaki finally reached the lead car, where he could make out the shadow of the driver looking at the accident and talking on a cell phone. With a scowl on his face, Yamaki walked right up to the front door of the car and banged on it. " Hey buddy!" he yelled before the stunned man, " Move it or lose it, it's just an accident, some of us got some places to be at!" Yamaki stood there quietly, and watched as the man rolled the window down. What he saw however made him turn pale. The man was wearing a police uniform, and the cell phone had actually been a police radio. The car of course was a police car, he had been too angry to notice it at first. Oh no. he groaned inwardly to himself as he watched the cops face become angry.  
  
** Back to Tamers**  
  
" I can't believe you did that to Kazu!" Takato said in shock again. Rika smirked, and then looked over at where Kazu was sitting. Rika had finally caught up to him after that comment he made, and what she did next surprised everyone there. She literally picked him up and chucked him into the giant punch bowl. The poor tamer had been so humiliated that he sat in a corner by himself, not talking to anyone who came near him. " Aw he'll get over it," she said, " besides I told you I'd do something to him if he made a remark!" Takato just shook his head and chuckled, not noticing the way Rika was looking at him. He really has matured, she thought as she watched him keep laughing, there's no doubt about it, I'm in love with him! Her thoughts were soon interrupted however when Takato asked her something she didn't think he would. " Hey Rika want to.um.dance?" he said. Rika blinked in shock, but soon just shrugged and grinned at him. " Sure thing.Gogglehead," she teased. Takato just shook his head and took her arm, leading her out onto the dance floor.  
  
Jeri looked up from her chair, a small scowl on her face. Rika was dancing with HER boyfriend! No Jeri you can't think like that, she thought to herself, You can't force Takato to love you again! Sighing a bit, she slowly made her way out of her chair and towards the entrance, intending to get some fresh air. What she didn't know however was that a certain blue- haired tamer was watching her leave. Now where is she going? thought Henry. Secretly the male tamer had a crush on her for a while, even when she was going out with Ryo. " Hey Kazu, Kenta, I'll be right back," he said, leaving his two friends to stare at his rapidly disappearing form. " Now where's he going?" asked Kazu. " I think it's obvious," Kenta smirked. " What's obvious?" Kenta smiled and looked back at his friend. " Henry likes Jeri!" he said. " Jeeze," Kazu muttered, " what's with all the lovey dovey couples tonight anyways?" Kazu continued to rant while Kenta just looked to where Henry went. Good luck Henry, he thought.  
  
** Back to Guilmon** (A/n: Really, Really hope you people aren't pissed with the scene changes!)  
  
" You a father?!" yelled Impmon for the third time. " Yes Impmon, me a father, as hard as that is to believe it's true!" Impmon shook his head in disbelief, " Why am I always the last one to know these things!" Guilmon smirked, " maybe its because your so anti-social all the time?" " Yeah could be that," was Impmon's reply. Guilmon just shook his head and turned around. " Well I got to get going," he said, " I need to get the others!" Guilmon ran off, leaving Impmon alone once again. So Renamon's pregnant? he thought, I guess I should visit her then and congratulate her. As he turned to leave a sudden thought crossed his mind. " Wait a minute, if she's pregnant, then that means." He shook his head slightly and chuckled. " Dang pineapple head, I didn't think you had it in you!" Laughing loudly, the imp digimon made his way towards Rika's house and the soon to be mother.  
  
** Back to You-know-who**  
  
"Coming!" yelled Seiko from the hall. The bell had been rung not that long ago, and hopefully it was who she thought it was. Reaching the door, she turned the knob and opened it, revealing Yamaki on the other side. " Hata Seiko it's been a while," Yamaki said. Seiko smiled and nodded, motioning him to come inside. " Is Renamon ready to go? I have everyone on standby at the building." She smiled and nodded her head, " Yes she is ready and will be in here soon, but may I ask you something?" " You already did," Yamaki grinned. Seiko laughed along with him, but then looked at him with a half serious face. " Why were you so late coming here, the building is no more than a fifteen minute drive from here!" Yamaki grinned sheepishly at the question. " Well there was an accident so of course there was traffic, and then I sort of.yelled at a cop and got a ticket," he said. She just shook her head and chuckled. " You men and your road rage," she said. Yamaki just rolled his eyes and looked towards the doorway where Renamon had finally stepped through. " There you are, sorry about the wait are you ready to go?" Renamon shook her head and Yamaki turned towards Seiko. " Don't worry, we'll make sure everything goes fine with the birth." "Oh I know you will," Seiko said, " I am coming with you!" And before Yamaki could even protest, she and Renamon walked out the door and towards the van. " Females," he muttered before following them. However he stopped and looked at the side of the house. Why is there a hole shaped like Guilmon in the wall? he thought.  
  
** Henry and Jeri**  
  
The chilly air whipped around her as she continued to stare off into space. Jeri had nobody now, breaking off her relation with Ryo and finding news that Takato no longer loved her. Secretly a part of her hated him for that, and she hated herself for having it. It's my fault, she thought quietly to herself, I should have told him back then, not drag it on like I always did! Sighing to herself once more, she returned to her staring, not hearing the sound of footsteps behind her. " Hey Jeri what's wrong?" came Henry's voice from behind her. Jeri turned, startled by the sudden voice, and lashed out with her hand, catching Henry right across the cheek. " Ack!" he cried as he fell backwards from the blow. Realizing what she just did, Jeri quickly ran over to Henry, who was at that moment seeing stars before his eyes. And not the one's up in the sky. " Oh god I'm so sorry Henry!" she cried as she helped him up, " are you ok?" Henry, still a little shaken up from the hit he received, pointed at a spot over his head. " Ohh look at the pretty lights!" he murmured before passing out in Jeri's arms. " Humph guess you are fine after all," Jeri said to his now unconscious form. Making her way towards a seat to put Henry on, a small thought passed through her mind. Gee.I never realized how cute Henry looked before.   
  
**Impmon**  
  
He had missed her, she was gone. Impmon sighed to himself as he sat outside the Nonaka residence. He had wanted to get here earlier, to surprise her and say his congrats. " Dang I got to figure out where she went to!" Shaking his head Impmon got up from the steps and walked through the backyard of the home. " Pineapple head you are one lucky guy you know that?" he said to thin air. Yes Impmon had to admit it, he had at one time loved Renamon just like Terriermon did. But he wasn't blind like Terriermon was, oh no, he saw how much Renamon liked Guilmon. " I knew there would be nothing but a friendship between us," he said to himself, " but you know what I sort of like it now." Smiling, the small imp digimon was about to go off looking for Renamon when something caught his eye. " Why the heck is there a hole shaped like pineapple head in the side of the house?!" he said out loud.  
  
Author's notes: Hey all, hope you like the chapter so far, I said it was going to be the longest and it will be!  
  
Rika: Wait you can't end it like this!!!!!  
  
Me: This ain't the end Rika so chill, ok people I tell you this, I decided to put this first part of the final chapter out so you could sink your teeth into it, the final part of this chapter will be written and posted up hopefully by next week, after all I got finals to study for. Till then see you later! 


	13. Final Chapter: Enter the Chosen One

Perfect Couple Season 2  
  
Disclaimer: Well, here it is. After weeks of inactivity, which I am truly sorry for, here is the last part to my final chapter. I've been told by a few to stop writing, but you know what, I won't. Just because someone hates my writing, doesn't meen everyone else does. Looking at all these reviews, I'm surprised that many of you actually like my work. This final part of my chapter is my thank you present, to all of you who encouraged me and took the time to read my stuff. So without further hesitation I'll cut right into the story, which will have one hell of an ending I'll tell you that. And once again, thank you to all of you; you've been a big help! Oh and when you see these things *** It means that's a scene change. I also don't own digimon or the song " Everything I Do" by Bryan Adams.  
  
Final Chapter: Enter the Chosen One  
  
" Coming through!" yelled Yamaki as he, Seiko, and Renamon ran down the halls of the Hypnos building.  
  
Well truth be told, Renamon wasn't exactly running. The fox digimon in question was on a stretcher being pushed by Yamaki. Seiko was trying to keep up the best she could, but Yamaki was running as if his pants were on fire. She started to slow down a bit, trying to catch her breath.  
  
" My word that man can run fast," she said in-between gasps of air.  
  
She decided to walk now, hoping to eventually find where Yamaki went. This was indeed a hectic time, and she began to wonder about Renamon and the baby.  
  
She is almost ready to deliver, but where on Earth could Guilmon be?   
  
******  
  
While Seiko pondered that question, the subject of her recent thought was just arriving at Takato's school. Panting and feeling tired, the dinosaur digimon shook off his weariness and tried to focus on his mission.  
  
Ok get in, grab them, and get out! Guilmon thought quietly.  
  
Turning his run into a light jog, he just about made it in when a voice cut through the air.  
  
" Hey I know you!" Yelled a teen from behind him.  
  
Guilmon stopped dead in his tracks and turned, seeing a group of five or more teenagers smiling at him.  
  
" You do?"  
  
The one that shouted nodded, a big grin on his face.  
  
" Your one of those digimon that helped out with the red blob thing a while back, man the way you fought was cool!"  
  
Guilmon felt himself blush a bit, but quickly shook it off when he remembered what he came to do.  
  
" Well thanks for the compliment, but I got to be going." He turned about to leave when the teen stopped him for a second time.  
  
" Wait I got to ask you something!" he yelled at Guilmon.  
  
Guilmon sighed and turned around, this guy was getting irritating, but he couldn't do anything about it.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
The boy laughed nervously and scratched his head, while his friends encouraged him to go on.  
  
" Well... I was wondering... could I be your tamer?"  
  
Guilmon blinked once at the boy and then did something totally unexpected. He face vaulted to the ground.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the school, Rika was having the time of her life. She and Takato had been dancing for a while now, and whether he noticed it or not, Rika was enjoying herself.  
  
I can't believe I'm here with him of all people, god this is like a dream come true!  
  
What Rika didn't realize was that she had sighed and rested her head on Takato's shoulder. Takato did however, and a huge blush went through his face.  
  
Come on Takato you can do this! he thought silently, just tell her how you feel, don't wait like you did with Jeri!   
  
Jeri, she had disappeared over an hour ago, to where who knows, but Takato did see Henry go after her.  
  
He had a crush on her for a while to, he thought while subconsciously continuing to dance with Rika, I just hope it all works out for them, I hate to see Jeri so upset.   
  
" Takato? Earth to Gogglehead are you there?" Rika's voice broke his thoughts. " Huh? What! Oh...er...sorry Rika," he apologized when he saw her giving him a funny look.  
  
" What the heck were you thinking about Takato, I've been saying your name for the past five minutes."  
  
" Well... Should I tell her? This will be the only chance I got so...here goes nothing! "  
  
" Well what?" She demanded.  
  
" I've been thinking lately about a lot of things, like our past fights, and our present lives and well also about you Rika."  
  
She blushed a deep shade of red at that remark.  
  
" Yeah, I've been thinking about you, the way you used to be and the way you've changed, I mean a few years ago you wouldn't be caught dead talking to any of us, and now were all the best of friends!"  
  
Rika nodded quietly, resisting the urge to smile.  
  
Oh please tell me this is where I think it's going please!   
  
" And well what I want to say is," Takato continued, " is, that I.I.I Love."  
  
He didn't get to finish however, when a crashing noise behind him caused both Tamers to turn towards the door, where a struggling Guilmon was trying to pry a crying teenager off his leg.  
  
" Guilmon?" Takato questioned in confusion. Next to him Rika was similarly perplexed, and a bit annoyed to.  
  
Guilmon looked up at the sound of his name and a smile passed on his face.  
  
" Takato!"  
  
However that exuberance was lost when the teen grabbed his leg harder. Guilmon tried to push him off but failed. He turned towards his tamer again this time with a frown on his face.  
  
" Takato, get this baka off of me!" he whined, causing Rika to start laughing and Takato to face vault.  
  
******  
  
" WHERE IS HE!!"? Renamon screamed in fury and pain as another contraction ripped through her.  
  
Nearby was Impmon, who had finally arrived on the scene after seeing Yamaki's van tearing hell down the highway. But his face held was clouded in pain, seeing as how Renamon decided to dig her claws into his hands.  
  
" OW! HOW THE HECK SHOULD I KNOW!" Impmon screamed back trying to get his hand back.  
  
Renamon let out a vicious snarl, causing Impmon to turn white. What she did next surprised everyone in the room. Using the paw already wrapped around Impmon, she picked him up and hurled him into the wall, leaving an imprint in it. Yamaki, who had seen it all turned to Renamon. She was covered in sweat and breathing hard.  
  
" Maybe we should give you those pain killers now?" he said quietly.  
  
Renamon looked up at him, fire almost burning in her eyes. Managing to keep her voice despite all the pain, she answered him.  
  
" Save it for Guilmon. He'll need it when I get done with him for putting me through this!"  
  
Yamaki cringed at her words, and turned to look out the window next to him. Behind him, Impmon was just getting up from the floor when Renamon shot her paw out and smacked him down again. Yamaki sighed and looked up at the sky.  
  
God help me through this, he thought.  
  
******  
  
" Are you sure?!" Rika yelled at him for about the hundredth time.  
  
Guilmon sighed and rolled his eyes. The tamers, all of them including Henry and Jeri were now in a circle around him. On his left was Kazu, whose clothes were still a bit damp after taking that bath in the punch courtesy of Rika. Next to him, Kenta was desperately trying to keep MarineAngemon away from the same teen that was clutching to him earlier. Guilmon sweat dropped at the sight.  
  
Man that guy is weird, he thought.  
  
A little bit further away, on the outside of the group were Henry and Jeri. The two had been outside when he had made their way in, and it was obvious something had happened out there. The two of them were casting small glances and smiles at each other, and they were holding hands. Apparently they were more than friends now. Then there was Ryo. Alice and him seemed to hit it off, because before she had left she kissed him, and gave him her phone number as well. Ryo was still grinning like an idiot over the whole thing. And then there was Rika and Takato. Well Takato was busy at the moment trying to calm down a hyper Rika, who was cursing both him, Takato and...Renamon?  
  
" Damn her! Why did she have to pick today of all days!?" Rika continued to rant, causing everyone present to sweat drop. It was Takato who was the first stop her.  
  
" Rika, um," he froze when she turned towards him, an ice-cold look in her eyes. He started to get nervous, really nervous. " Well, Renamon couldn't control this, it's, um natural I suppose, so...can you stop yelling?"  
  
Everyone stood there in silence as Rika continued to use her ice-cold stare. Takato gulped loudly and started to back away when Rika shot her hand out and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.  
  
" Five bucks Takato can get out of this," Kazu whispered to Kenta.  
  
" Are you kidding? Look at the vein on her forehead, that thing is practically popping out, he's doomed!" Kenta also replied in a whisper.  
  
A low growl from Rika shut the two up. Having quieted them, Rika turned towards Takato, still holding him in her death grip.  
  
" Takato," she began slowly, " I am in a pissed off mood right now, DO NOT be asking me to calm down alright?!" She released him in a not so gentle way, banging him into Ryo, who surprisingly stayed quiet the whole time.  
  
" Can we go now please?" Guilmon begged after a small silence passed through the all. " Renamon needs me!"  
  
Takato nodded, and while everyone went towards the door, he turned towards Rika.  
  
" You coming or what?"  
  
She turned to face him, the cold glare still in her eyes.  
  
" I'm going, but I'm going to give my partner hell when I get there!"  
  
After saying that she walked off, followed closely by Takato.  
  
Watching them from the shadows however, was the teen who had grabbed onto Guilmon earlier before. He watched the Tamers leave and then turned towards his right side, looking at a bare wall.  
  
" Ok they're gone, you can come out now."  
  
As if on cue, a darker shadow slid out of the wall in silence. Taking a minute to gather its bearing, the being turned towards the teen with a grin on its face.  
  
" Nice acting there, very amusing," it chuckled.  
  
" Oh shut up, you know as well as I do I had to get close to him and see if he's the one of the special one's."  
  
" And is he?"  
  
The teen held up a small device that looked like a scanner towards the shadow.  
  
" I'm sure, this thing don't lie."  
  
The shadow nodded its head and took the scanner from him.  
  
" Shall I go inform our " boss" as you call him?"  
  
The teen shook his head slowly.  
  
" Nah, we'll tell him later buddy, now let's go home, I'm hungry."  
  
The figure nodded and teleported out of the building, while the teen took one last look at the rapidly disappearing WarGrowlmon in the distance. It seemed Takato had evolved him while he was having his little chat with his partner.  
  
So the chosen one is coming tonight. I hope the kid has a good time while it lasts. In three years, there's going to be hell on Earth, and the digital world.   
  
******  
  
" RENAMON!!!"  
  
People in the corridor looked up at the sound of someone yelling, only to be trampled to the ground a few seconds later by a fast moving red blur. Closely following it was the tamers, each trying to catch up to Guilmon.  
  
" Takato did you swipe a high speed card or something?" Henry panted next to the goggle wearing teen.  
  
" No, that's him all on his own," he said in-between breaths.  
  
" I hope Renamon is doing ok," Jeri said quietly from behind Takato.  
  
" Who knows, but Guilmon is very anxious to get to her, what do you think Rika?"  
  
There was silence for a few seconds, it seemed Rika was still in a sore mood. Takato sighed and tried again.  
  
" Rika, if there's something you want to say then go ahead and say it."  
  
She stopped abruptly, turning her icy glare towards him once again. The others, sensing something violent was about to happen, quickly left. But not without Ryo whispering five words to Takato as they passed.  
  
" Good luck, you'll need it!"  
  
Takato gulped quietly and then turned to face Rika.  
  
" Takato, do you really want me to tell you what's bothering me?"  
  
" Um.if you want to Rika, but... I...uh," Takato was fumbling for words now, trying desperately to say something. Rika, sensing this, shook her head slightly in annoyance.  
  
" Takato, calm down I'm not angry at you, hell I'm not angry at anyone, it's just...never mind you wouldn't understand."  
  
" Wouldn't understand what? Come on Rika tell me!"  
  
Rika sighed and turned back to Takato, gazing into his dark brown eyes. Those were the same eyes that she had fell in love with she couldn't deny that. She was lost in the moment, unable to hear Takato calling her name, not paying attention to him wrapping his arms around her...wait a second! Rika abruptly stopped her daydream and did the first thing she always did in this situation.  
  
POW!  
  
Takato went reeling from the blow, literally going into a back flip and landing at Rika's feet. While he groaned from his position on the floor, Rika stared at her fist in shock.  
  
" Oh my god, Takato are you alright?!" She asked after a moment's hesitation, dropping to one knee besides him.  
  
" Yeah just peachy," he groaned while struggling to sit back up.  
  
Rika couldn't help but giggle a bit at his remark, making Takato look up at her with a mock scowl on his face.  
  
" Hey it wasn't funny!"  
  
" Yes it was," she said while laughing harder.  
  
" Ok that's it!" Takato said before diving at her knocking the two of them to the ground.  
  
Rika let out a startled shriek as she fell, landing on the cold floor. She then let out another small gasp as Takato fell on top of her. The two tamers paused for a second, suddenly realizing the position they were in. Takato started to stammer while a growing blush filled Rika's face.  
  
" Oh god Rika I'm so sorry please don't hurt me!" Takato blurted out while jumping off of her.  
  
Rats, and it was starting to feel nice to! Rika thought to herself.  
  
Sighing quietly she got up off the ground and brushed off her dress. She still couldn't believe she was wearing it, but to tell the truth...she liked it. Looking over to Takato she saw that he was looking down at the floor, still totally embarrassed over the situation.  
  
Poor Takato, I got to get him over this, but how? Wait a second...that music...that's it I'll as him to dance!   
  
Smiling, she walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to spin around. The blush was still going through his face, and that made Rika think he was even cuter.  
  
" What is it Rika?"  
  
" Takato, since we were interrupted before do you think, maybe, we could have a dance right now?"  
  
Takato was in shock at this sudden question. Rika wanted to dance? Here of all places and times, it was strange, but what about Renamon?  
  
" Rika are you serious, what about your partner?"  
  
" Takato she can look out for herself, she's strong and she'll get through this. Besides she needs Dino-boy right now, not us. So do you want to dance or what?"  
  
Takato stood there for a few seconds, still trying to comprehend the situation. She was asking him to dance with her, in a hallway even. Though it did feel odd, Takato secretly enjoyed the idea of dancing with her, no matter where they were. He looked up at the small speakers in the wall, funny how they had ended up in front of one. Taking a glance around, he noticed the room was empty, ahh hell he had nothing to lose!  
  
" Sure Rika I would love to," he said while holding out his hand.  
  
Rika chuckled a bit and took hold, putting her right hand in his and her other around his waist. Takato on his part did the same. And now hand in hand together, they started to gently follow music in perfect unison.  
  
Look into my eyes - you will see  
  
What you mean to me  
  
Search your heart - search your soul  
  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth trying' for  
  
You can't tell me it's not worth dying' for  
  
You know it's true  
  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
Rika made a mental note to ask Takato how he learned to dance so well. Meanwhile Takato himself had been staring at her eyes the entire time. Her dark violet eyes were one of the many things that attracted him to her. Countless times he could recall having dreams about her and them. It was only after those dreams that he realized he had a crush on Rika, one that was stronger than his one on Jeri. They continued to dance ignoring everything around them, including the screams coming from Renamon and Guilmon. To them, nothing mattered except this moment.  
  
Look into my heart - you will find  
  
There's nothin' there to hide  
  
Take me as I am - take my life  
  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth fighting' for  
  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
  
You know it's true  
  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
There was a black void around them, and they continued to dance. And then they saw it, or rather through their partner's eyes. Rika could see a small bundle being handed to Renamon/her; she could feel their tears of joy fall down their face. And Takato, he could see everything to, he/Guilmon watched as the bundle was handed to Renamon/Rika tears spilling down their face as well. At that moment, Takato and Rika realized that they were meant for each other. If the link between their partners were strong, then so was theirs. Then came the part they were waiting for, a chance to finally see the child.  
  
There's no love - like your love  
  
And no other - could give more love  
  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
  
All the time - all the way  
  
The child was female, and looked like a miniature-sized version of Renamon. Dark red fur cascaded down her entire body, with small tufts of white fur appearing on her paws, just like her mother. On her stomach was a very strange symbol, a sign that could only be described as a combination of her parents. There was the ying-yang symbol in all its glory, three to be exact, however where they appeared was just as strange. There was a hazard sign on her stomach as well, with the three ying-yang symbols appearing in each of the corners. And her eyes, they were a dark blue with small tints of gold here and there. Rika let out a small gasp of amazement.  
  
" She's beautiful," Rika whispered.  
  
" Just like you," Takato replied in his own hushed voice.  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth trying' for  
  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
  
Walk the wire for you - Yeah I'd die for you  
  
As the music started to die, Takato and Rika's little world slowly started to melt back into the hallway. The connection they had with their partners slowly started to slip away, leaving the two back in their own minds. It was an experience neither of them would forget. Rika and Takato stared at each other for a few seconds, before Takato broke the silence.  
  
" Rika, I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time. I love you Rika, more than anything in the world, will you please be my girlfriend?" He asked quietly.  
  
Rika smiled, eyes filling with tears as Takato told her this.  
  
" Takato...you don't know how much I wanted to hear that, of course I'll be your girlfriend, if you be my Gogglehead."  
  
Takato smiled and laughed at her statement.  
  
" Of course I'll be your Gogglehead Rika, haven't I always?"  
  
Rika laughed and then leant forward kissing him and wrapping her arms around him.  
  
You know it's true.  
  
Everything I do - I do it for you.  
  
Meanwhile in another room, at another part of the building, Guilmon and Renamon were looking at their child who was sleeping.  
  
" She's got your eyes Renamon, she is beautiful."  
  
Renamon smiled and held her child close, listening to it's breathing.  
  
" Thank you my love, and yes she is very beautiful," she said quietly.  
  
Guilmon smiled and kissed her on top of her head.  
  
" Well were parents now, I love you both so much."  
  
Renamon closed her eyes and smiled before allowing herself to be hugged by Guilmon. A few moments went by before she broke the silence.  
  
" Guilmon?"  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" Don't think I won't get you back for all the pain you put me through."  
  
Guilmon paled a bit and swallowed hard.  
  
" Yes dear."  
  
Renamon smiled to herself, before a question came to her mind.  
  
Where was Terriermon?   
  
******  
  
Henry sighed to himself as he slowly made his way up the stairs to his house. The events today had really taken it out of him. Fumbling for the keys, Henry noticed that it was quiet, a little too quiet.  
  
Uh oh...I wonder what happened to Terriermon?   
  
Finishing his thought, Henry finally managed to open the door to the house. Greeting his mother and sister, he made a beeline straight for his room when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.  
  
" Terriermon?!"  
  
Indeed it was Terriermon, only he was wearing...a dress?  
  
Oh no, not the princess pretty pants treatment!   
  
Terriermon looked up at Henry and stretched out his arm.  
  
" Henry, ol' buddy give me a hand! I don't know how long it'll be till the get me again...AHH!"  
  
Terriermon screamed as a pair of hands shot out of Suzie's door and grabbed his feet, starting to pull him back in.  
  
" Princess pretty pants, there you are!," Suzie said in glee, " It's time for your makeover!"  
  
Henry sweat dropped at the sight and mention of the makeover. Shaking his head, he ignored the screams and went straight to his room. Today had really been a strange day.  
  
******  
  
Not far away, at the Nonaka residence, Rika's mother Rumiko, was just arriving home from work. Entering through the front door she called out for both her mother and Rika. Getting no response she decided to go look for them.  
  
" Rika?" she said quietly while entering her daughter's room. Again she got no response.  
  
Concluding that her daughter wasn't there, Rumiko closed the door and started to walk back down the hallway when she felt a draft.  
  
That's odd, did they leave a window open?   
  
Following the cold wind back to it's source, Rumiko stopped and went wide- eyed. A large hole, shaped like the digimon that belonged to Rika's friend Takato greeted her. Rumiko stared at it for a few more seconds and then did what everyone would do when faced with a situation like this. She fainted.  
  
******  
  
" So...the chosen one has arrived," the first figure said quietly.  
  
Next to it, another figure nodded and pointed to the device in the first figures hand.  
  
" Not only that, but the dino and the fox are also the chosen one's too, but not as much as their child."  
  
The first figure nodded and stared at the device in his hands.  
  
" I want you and your partner to protect the three of them at all costs, I will be calling in three others to help you."  
  
The second figure nodded, and turned to leave. However, it stopped abruptly and turned back to its companion.  
  
" If I may ask, what was the prophecy again?"  
  
The first person cleared its throat and began to recite the ancient prophecy on the nearby wall.  
  
" When the dark moon rises and none can see, out of the darkness it shall flee. Terror and destruction will run rampant and the fate of two worlds will be at risk. And when the tower is destroyed, an angelic knight shall appear from the void. But try his best he won't succeed for the dark one will claim victory. But when it seems all hope is gone, enter now the Chosen one. The light will rise to face the dark, and once more the knight shall fight. Powers restored from the Chosen one, the Knight and his Lady will find new forms. And with these shall banish the dark one, bringing back the lost light and saving two worlds in the final fight."  
  
The second figure stood there for a second, and then slowly turned to walk away. The first figure watched it leave, and then turned to face the prophecy once more.  
  
" Fate has picked its path, this is your destiny now Chosen one. The holder of both destruction and peace...may you fulfill it Baransumon."  
  
******  
  
Elsewhere in the digital world, a force was slowly gaining its power, determined to rule both worlds. It was weak, being sealed away for eons had drained its energy. It wanted revenge, on everyone and everything...especially the sovereign. It growled at the thought of the sovereigns and what they did to him.  
  
I will rule this world AND the Human world, you will not stop me this time mighty sovereigns, you are the first ones to die!   
  
That night in the digital world, the digimon could have sworn they heard demented laughter coming from the mountain range.  
  
Disclaimer: Well there you have it everyone, the ending to my story. I am extremely sorry it is out so late. Maybe I should stop writing if I'm always late with updates? Anyways I hope you enjoyed this story, and keep a look out for the sequel called " The Baby Chronicles" Which I have to be honest I don't know when I'm going to get a chance to start that one. And to answer this question, Baransumon is the name of Renamon and Guilmon's daughter, and Baransu is " balance" in Japanese. So in English the kid would be Balancemon, but Baransumon sounds better right? And on a final note, if you feel like appearing in my story " The Baby Chronicles" then I need a few things of info from you.  
  
The first is basically the name of your character, age ( for the story the limit is 18-21 after all the story is three years after this one making the Tamers 20. My character is going to be same age as them 20) and anything else you want to put in, like clothing and personality and stuff like that. Heck you might even want to put in a history about the character.  
  
The second is your digimon partner and stats. Real or made-up I'll accept. But I need the attacks and what they look like when they digivolve. This goes the same for real digimon, I don't now all of them by heart sorry. Also you can tell me their personality and other things like that.  
  
On a final note, I only need three characters, so please don't yell if I don't pick yours, it's first come first serve sorry. Anyways, I hope to see you all soon, and be sure to be on the lookout for updates to my other stories, ciao! 


End file.
